Petreus Cordis
by Jaina-Mx
Summary: Draco Malfoy descubre que ser mortífago no es como lo imaginaba. Es mucho peor. Ahora él tiene que descubrir el origen de esa angustia constante y decidir a quien ayudar. Basado en los libros Half blood Prince y Deathly Hallows. Draco/Hermione. Romance y Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy 31 de julio,** quise celebrar 12 años de mi adicción a Harry Potter. Es un fanfiction corto pero se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba _Restless - Within Temptation y I Don't Care - Apocalyptica_.

No había tenido oportunidad de escribir fanfictions después de la publicación de todos los libros y como buena shipper del dramione, veía Dr/Hrm por todos lados. Siempre supe que Draco Malfoy no era tan malo y que en el fondo haría las pases con el trio.

Así que tome las agallas, el tiempo y la inspiración y me puse a escribir. El resultado fue esta primera parte, que espero que les guste.

Ya hace tanto tiempo que no escribo y veo que hay nuevas autoras que me da un poco de nostalgia. La mayor parte de la gente que conocía se ha ido y no se si aun anden por aquí. De ser así por favor levanten la mano.

Lo de siempre: estos personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por prestármelos para hacer de esto posible.

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

**Cerrando los ojos**

_Draco Malfoy temblaba. Su cuerpo se agitaba levemente con pequeños retorcijos en el estómago. Tenía a su merced a aquella bruja, teniéndola atrapada entre la pared y sus brazos. Cuando acercó su rostro, pudo percibir como la chica temblaba de igual modo. Comenzó a rozar sus labios con los suyos, en su interior tenía miedo de ser rechazado pero no fue así. Poco a poco fue adentrándose, ardiendo de ganas de ir más rápido pero no quería hacerlo. Quería ir lento, saboreando, tratando de que ella juzgara por medio de su temblor la realidad de todo esto. Sus manos se despegaron de la pared y fueron deslizándose desde los hombros de ella hasta llegar a su cintura. La abrazó de una forma cariñosa. Una sensación comenzó a surgir desde la boca de su estómago al pecho. No era capricho, era algo más. Un sentimiento desconocido, abrumador pero muy escondido en las fibras más profundas de su ser. No tenía permitido surgir, no de ese modo en el que él se encontraba vulnerable, en el que estaría completamente perdido. En realidad ella no había sido la atrapada sino él. Pero ahí estaba otra vez, tratando de emerger, haciendo que su corazón pretendiera salir disparado del pecho, volviéndolo loco. Era una sensación nueva, muy nueva… casi desconocida. De pronto se detuvo un poco, empezó a separar un poco sus labios de los de ella, esa sensación de su pecho aprovechó a salir en medio de suspiros. __**Hermione**__ fue lo que pronunció._

_.o._

Draco se levantó de la cama abriendo los ojos con espanto. Al momento en que él despertó casi pudo escuchar _ese_ nombre prohibido salir de su boca. Lo había dicho en voz alta y eso era inaudito. Tenía la respiración agitada y una mueca de disgusto.

Estaba besando a la que él, por muchos años, llamó la _sangre sucia_ Granger. Que era lo mismo que besar a un elfo doméstico. Era la cosa más detestable que se le podía ocurrir.

-¡Que mierda te pasa Malfoy!- exclamó e hizo a un lado sus sabanas.

Todavía se sentía confundido. Jamás había tenido un sueño parecido y esperaba que fuera la única vez. No comprendía porque lo había tenido y se sentía aliviado que sus compañeros de cuarto no se hubiera enterado, ya que normalmente ocupaba un hechizo bloqueador para no tener que oír los ronquidos de Crabbe.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era demasiado temprano pero no lo suficiente para volver a dormir, ya no iba a volver a dormir. Así que con cierto cansancio decidió salir de la cama y enfrentarse a su día.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta que efectivamente era muy temprano, sobre todo por ser domingo. Había pocos alumnos desayunando y la mayoría eran, para él, los retardados de Hogwarts.

En la mesa de Slytherin solo había unos cuantos. La mayoría saludó a Malfoy con temor y después lo ignoraron. Malfoy no solía ser amistoso con los que no eran de su círculo de amigos.

Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y su teoría sobre los retardados se comprobaba pues la mayoría pertenecían a una especie de club de los "imbéciles de herbología y criaturas mágicas" o algo así. También algunos Ravenclaw de primer año que se la pasaban respondiéndose acertijos unos con otros como bobos.

De pronto su mirada se posó en un lugar, que por el momento estaba vacío, era el de Hermione Granger. Su recuerdo hizo que la mueca de disgusto volviera a aparecer.

Ahora que estaba despabilado entendía porque había soñado con Granger.

Desde que había regresado para su sexto curso, su vida había cambiado. Ya no iba a ser el Draco Malfoy despreocupado, ahora tenía una tarea que le pesaba todos los días y que tenía que cumplir pues la vida de sus padres y la de él estaban en juego. Su padre había sido atrapado por el Ministerio. Estaba encarcelado en Azkaban y en ese momento el Señor Oscuro decidió que él se volvería mortífago, obviamente más como un castigo que como honor.

Ante los demás lo anteponía como eso, un honor pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad ya que en contexto era una tortura. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía, se había robado su adolescencia fanfarrona y despreocupada. Había dejado los jueguitos de perseguir a los de menor grado para bajarle puntos. Solo hacía una que otra cosa divertida pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo ocupaba para investigar y tratar de lograr su cometido si es que no quería volver a sentir un cruciatus sobre su cuerpo.

Los últimos meses los pasaba en la biblioteca, tratando de conseguir ideas, hacía recorridos a solas por los diversos pasadizos de Hogwarts y que ya casi se sabía de memoria; además practicaba por horas indefinidas hechizos y conjuros.

Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo estaba bajo el escrutinio de Potter. Sabía que ni él ni Weasley eran peligrosos, de quien se tenía que cuidar, realmente, era de Granger. Ella era la inteligente, la suspicaz y la observadora.

Si tenía que cuidar de llamar la atención era precisamente de la sangre sucia Granger.

Sabía que era el centro de sospechas de los eventos que acontecían en Hogwarts, mas ahora con la maldita guerra avecinándose y los mortífagos secuestrando a personas por ahí.

Por lo tanto si había algo sospechoso en su comportamiento, Hermione Granger, lo captaba por el rabillo del ojo con aire inquisidor.

Para evitar riesgos, pasó algunas horas de su tiempo tratando de aprenderse el programa de actividades de Granger, para así no encontrársela.

Ya muchas veces se había encontrado a Granger por los pasillos, la joven casi siempre se comportaba igual, al principio fingía no verlo pero al pasar uno al lado del otro, ella le miraba rápidamente con esa mirada inquisidora que solía usar cuando algo le parecía dudoso.

Granger no era tonta. Aunque a Draco le costará aceptarlo no lo era. A ella le provocaba curiosidad verlo pasearse solo y que él también pretendiera ignorarla cuando sabía de antemano que lo que más disfrutaba era insultarla.

Los insultos bajaron significativamente. Se sentía tan estresado que el Slytherin se juzgaba inseguro de disimular que él era un mortifago. Creía que en un impulso podía darle algún detalle o pista a la irritable de la sangre sucia.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo no era Potter, Weasley o Granger siguiéndole todo el tiempo, era Severus Snape. Vigilando cada paso que él daba, tratándolo como un imbécil. Sabía que su madre lo había encomendado con él y odiaba ese hecho.

Draco desvaneció sus pensamientos cuando el grupito de Slytherin se levantó de la mesa del comedor haciendo un poco de ruido. El rubio iba a desviar su mirada a su comida cuando notó que alguien se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Era obvio. Era esa _sangre sucia_.

_Sangre sucia_. Esa era una palabra que ahora ya no ocupaba con ella cuando la veía. No. No es que él se hubiera vuelto blando simplemente ya no estaba para juegos. Se había acabado esa época y ahora sobre él pendían muchas cosas.

Su mirada se posó en ella, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Lucía ropa muggle y eso a él le desagradaba. Gracias a personas como ella y los muggles estaba envuelto en una disputa, siendo atosigado por un loco que, por regodeo, en las noches hacia que su marca le ardiera, recordándole que tenía una tarea y que no debía de fallar.

Y ahí entraban al comedor Potter y Weasley. Para Draco eran dos magos de baja condición que se creían los ídolos de Hogwarts. Los odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos y odiaba a la Granger por eso igual, no solo por sangre sucia, sino porque era amiga de ellos.

Se reían.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y con los puños cerrados decidió salir del comedor. Le había puesto de mal humor esas risas.

Trató de no mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor pero no pudo evitarlo. Su corazón dio un respingo cuando se encontró con los ojos de Granger. Lo miraba con un cierto tinte de desprecio que, sin saber el motivo, hizo que a Draco Malfoy le diera un ligero escalofríos.

* * *

Cuando Draco terminó de reparar el Armario Evanescente sintió una tenue satisfacción. No era porque la noticia agradaría al Señor Oscuro sino que se había comprobado así mismo que podía hacerlo.

Lo que aconteció después puso a Draco Malfoy en una de las mayores disputas de su vida. Él no quería matar al director Dumbledore. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque si no él moriría y, junto con él, sus padres.

Saberse incapaz de matar a otro ser humano hizo que sus puntos de vista, sobre la Guerra, dieran otro giro. Conceptos como pureza y honor estaban perdidos. Malfoy Manor se había convertido en un nido de mortífagos.

Mortífagos hoscos y malolientes que se pavoneaban por su propiedad como si realmente fuera de ellos. Draco tenía asco.

Si alguna vez había creído que los sangre sucia o muggles le habían dado asco estaba completamente equivocado. Esto era peor.

Después del asco venía el miedo. Ese constante miedo que le golpeaba las sienes. Haciéndole ver lo miserable que era, lo patética y, posiblemente, corta que se había vuelto su vida.

El Señor Tenebroso traía constantemente "invitados" a su casa, haciéndoles atrocidades y dándole de comer a su repulsiva mascota frente a todos ellos. Oía constantemente gritos, suplicas y, estaba seguro, podía oír el borbotear de la sangre saliendo de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, cada vez que podía estar encerrado en su habitación se encontraba con un dolor en el pecho constante. Se miraba al espejo y casi no podía reconocerse. Ya no era Draco Malfoy, era una especie de guiñapo, algo que sobraba de lo que alguna vez fue el ególatra y presumido Draco Malfoy.

Mas el dolor que sentía no era solo sobre su persona. Desde que había salido huyendo de Hogwarts junto con Snape y los mortífagos, después de asesinar a Dumbledore, una angustia se había apoderado de él. Cuando aún corría hacia los límites de Hogwarts para desaparecerse junto con los demás, se detuvo un instante para ver la Marca Tenebrosa.

En ese instante fue cuando el dolor en el pecho llegó y junto con él una angustia que cristalizó sus ojos. Ahí a un lado de la Marca Tenebrosa estaba la Torre de Gryffindor. No pudo evitarlo, no supo por qué pero pensó en Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy muy agradecida con los mensajes que me han enviado dándome la bienvenida a este fantástico mundo de los fanfictions.

He tratado que esta historia sea ligera, ya que se trata de un fanfic corto. A diferencia de los otros que he escrito que son de más de 20 capítulos.

Estoy muy contenta de que antiguas conocidas me hayan escrito, claro que me acuerdo de ustedes. La verdad es que la vida ha dado tantas vueltas y recuerdo que esos tiempos (hace 10 años) eran magníficos y teníamos tantos sueños juntas. Ahora cada una de nosotras esta cumpliendo esos sueños y otros que ni teníamos en mente.

Por mi parte, ahora estoy casada y soy madre de familia. En los tiempos en que comencé a escribir (2003) ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Sin embargo, quiero hacer un esfuerzo por volver a escribir pues me he dado cuenta que es de las cosas que pueden hacerme feliz.

Esta historia estoy tratando de cuadrarla con los dos últimos libros. Haciendo algunos ajustes para que pueda sonar coherente. Esta es mi idea de lo que podría pasar si Draco hubiera estado verdaderamente enamorado de Hermione.

El tracklist de este capitulo es: **_All I Need - Within temptation_**.

Con cariño.

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

**La verdad**

Draco Malfoy llevaba días tratando de controlar esas punzadas que sentía. Cada vez que alguien "_nuevo_" llegaba a Malfoy Manor sabía que tenía que ser de los buscados.

Cuando veía una cabellera castaña, se tensaba. Soltaba el aire aliviado cuando comprobaba que la desdichada muggle que traían no era _ella_.

Los mortífagos de vez en cuando secuestraban a algún muggle para su deleite. Draco no participaba ni encontraba en ello nada divertido. Aquellos tiempos en que encontraba divertido fanfarronear por ahí de que los muggles o sangres sucias deberían estar muertos habían quedado atrás.

Estos magos que estaban en su casa eran sangre pura pero eran gente vil, cobarde y traicionera. No creía que personas así merecían tener el mundo a sus pies, no ellos. No él, quien también era como ellos.

De pronto en su mente empezó a materializar imágenes de Granger. Se sentía decaído con el solo hecho de pensarla. Preguntándose que era de ella.

En ese instante no cavilaba que estaba mal pensar en ella. En realidad desde que había salido de Hogwarts había adoptado una costumbre por imaginársela.

Incluso imaginó verla cuando él regresó momentáneamente a Hogwarts para séptimo curso mas todo había cambiado, ya no estaba _ella_.

El Sltyherin estaba hecho huesos. Lucía muy pálido y delgado. Sus ojos grises ya no brillaban ni su boca esbozaba una sonrisa.

Estaba encerrado en su habitación cuando escuchó un escándalo. Había una excitación en el ambiente que le llamó la atención y supo que habían llegado los carroñeros.

Lleno de curiosidad decidió salir y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo hacia el salón principal. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente. Su tía Bellatrix ya había salido a recibirlos y estaba examinándolos uno por uno. Eran tres.

Sin embargo, sin preverlo su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Había reconocido a una de las personas de cabellera pelirroja, era Weasley. A un lado de él había un adefesio que no reconoció. Al posa su mirada hacia la otra persona, su corazón quería salir del cuerpo. La punzada en el pecho se acrecentó y una corriente fría lo envolvió.

Ahí estaba ella. Hermione Granger.

Hablaban de que uno de ellos era Harry Potter. Precisamente el adefesio, quien tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo como el de Potter.

En el fondo Draco sabía que estaban en lo correcto. Estaban Weasley y Granger, por obviedad sabía que, aunque tuviera un hechizo sobre el rostro, era Potter.

Su tía lo llamó dulcemente y solicitó que los reconociera. Principalmente que reconociera a Harry Potter en el esperpento que había visto momentos antes.

De momento no quería pero su padre se acercó para "animarlo". Su voz era un tanto tajante pero a la vez levemente suplicante por lo que Draco no tuvo más remedio que cooperar.

Cuando lo vio, lo supo. No había duda que era Harry Potter pero no quiso afirmarlo. No lo podía entender en ese momento pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Lo único que hizo fue mirarlo y Potter le devolvía la mirada como si pretendiera darle un mensaje.

Bellatrix no se rindió. Arrastró entonces a Hermione Granger para que la reconociera.

-¿A ella? ¿Reconoces a esta?

Draco no quería mirarla pero su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y un deseo enorme de encontrarse con esos ojos lo motivó.

Hermione lo miró. Su mirada era digna pero a la vez suplicante. Esto tomo a Draco por sorpresa porque si anteriormente estaba atemorizado ahora estaba terriblemente adolorido. Era un dolor que ningún cruciatus podría superar, y ya los había sentido.

Tampoco pudo hacerlo. Con ella menos que nadie.

Narcissa al ver el titubeo de su hijo se acercó.

-Es la sangre sucia que acompaña siempre a Harry Potter y ese pelirrojo de ahí es el hijo de Arthur Weasley.

Draco sintió que todo dio vueltas lentamente. La confusión le invadió, su madre había entregado a Hermione.

De pronto su tía empezó a gritar como loca. Había encontrado una espada en manos de los carroñeros y se suponía que no debía estar ahí.

A Potter y a Weasley los arrastraron a las mazmorras y Draco se estremeció más cuando vio como Bellatrix había centrado su atención en Granger.

Comenzó a preguntarle sobre cómo había obtenido la espada pero ella negaba de lo qué le hablaba.

El pánico en Draco inició cuando vio como Bellatrix Lestrange comenzó a torturar a la joven bruja, haciéndola gritar y estremecerse de dolor. Draco cerró fuertemente los puños, provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran en blanco.

Quería sacar la varita y detenerla. Los gritos le taladraban y ya no lo resistía. Veía como Granger se contorsionaba de dolor y se maldijo a si mismo por ser un cobarde.

Entonces dio un paso adelante, decidido a enfrentarse a Bellatrix, cuando una mano lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo. Era su padre.

-No te atrevas, Draco.- susurró en su oído.

Draco apretó fuertemente los labios mientras sus pupilas temblaban al ver que la tortura no paraba.

Hermione negaba saber de la espada entre sollozos pero eso no impedía que Bellatrix siguiera torturándola. Tenía en el rostro una satisfacción cruel que podía hacer estremecer a cualquiera.

Narcissa pareció ver el debate que tenía Draco y con discreción tomo de su brazo para alejarlo.

Los gritos cesaron y Draco vio como Hermione había fijado su mirada en él. Una mirada perdida y llena de dolor.

Eso no pudo soportarlo, así que de manera sigilosa salió de la habitación seguido de su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Draco?- preguntó Narcissa sin alzar mucho la voz cuando estuvieron encerrados en una habitación pequeña, que ella solía usar para tomar el té.

El mago tenía una expresión asqueada y negó con la cabeza.

-Estabas a punto de defender a esa sangre sucia, ¿no es así?- dijo la bruja.

Draco apretó los puños. La palabra _sangre sucia_ ya no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba que la emplearan en Hermione Granger.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que haces Draco. Eso no es digno de un Malfoy.

-¿Y qué es lo digno de nosotros, Madre?- dijo con la voz ronca, como si se estuviera aguantando de algo.

-¿Qué dices? – Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron sorprendida.

- Yo no veo por ningún lado el honor de un Malfoy. ¿De qué nos sirve ser magos de sangre pura si somos unos malditos rehenes? Aquí no hay honor madre, solo suciedad y muerte – Draco hizo una pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar.- Nuestra estirpe es mucho mejor que la de ese mestizo al que seguimos, si a esa vamos con lo de la pureza de la sangre.

Narcissa no pudo evitar sentirse aterrada con las palabras de su único hijo e instintivamente volteó a mirar a todos lados como si quisiera percatarse de que nadie lo escuchaba.

-¿Quieres que te maten? Deja de repetir esas estupideces, alguien puede escucharte.- dijo la mujer con una mueca de espanto.

-En realidad siento que ya estoy muerto. – dijo Draco en voz baja. - ¿no lo entiendes Madre? Estamos todos muertos, solo es cuestión de tiempo y lo último que oiremos será un Avada Kedavra.

Narcissa lo miró en silencio. No pudo refutarle ese comentario porque ella sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Lo único que no tenía razón de ser era que él quisiera defender a la amiga de Potter. Había visto en el rostro de su hijo un horror y una angustia que no tardo en comprender por lo que realmente estaba pasando. Sin embargo, ella quería confirmar sus sospechas.

-Todas esas veces en que te tensabas cuando sabías que habían traído a un sangre sucia. – dijo entre susurros. – Y el brillo de tus ojos cuando sabías que Potter y sus amigos estaban vivos.

Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los de su madre. Su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo pero por dentro estaba temblando.

- ¿No estás equivocado Draco? ¿No te he contado lo que pasó con mi hermana Andrómeda cuando se casó con ese miserable de Tonks?

Draco apretó la mandíbula pero le mantuvo la mirada. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo alterado que estaba.

-No sé de qué hablas, Madre.

-Sí, si lo sabes Draco. – El tono de Narcissa ya era de impaciencia.

De pronto se oyó nuevamente un grito y Draco supo que Bellatrix volvía a torturar a Hermione. El rostro de él se desencajó por completo y Narcissa obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando.

-No puedes salvarla Draco. –dijo la bruja a medida de que se acercaba a la puerta. –Ella ya está perdida.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Narcissa, Draco casi se deja caer al suelo abatido.

Al verse solo, comenzó a dar vueltas buscando liberar la opresión. Esta vez las lágrimas encontraron la salida y fue entonces cuando por fin supo la verdad.

Durante todos estos años, escondido en un rincón de su mente, estaba un pequeño sentimiento. Algo que Draco no podía comprender bien.

Como una ráfaga se le vinieron a la mente todas esas veces que perseguía a Granger, en Hogwarts, solo para provocarla. Recordó fragmentos de su historia con ella. Todos eran el resultado de una retorcida y necia forma de llamar su atención.

Su mente llena de prejuicios le había bloqueado el paso a esa emoción. Había creado, quien sabe desde cuándo, un mecanismo de defensa para proteger su orgullo, sus creencias y su honor como Malfoy.

Un estúpido y engañoso mecanismo que quería encubrir lo que desde hace tiempo ya sabía pero no había querido escuchar: Hermione Granger le atraía.

Ver a Hermione gritar y retorcerse de dolor había abierto la caja de pandora y ahora Malfoy estaba en una encrucijada. Se le había caído la venda de los ojos.

De pronto escuchó más gritos y eso hizo que se tensara. Entonces comprendió que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto. Una manera de salvarla.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a uno de los mortífagos, llamado Gallagher, pateando a uno de sus elfos. Draco solo lo miró despectivamente pero no dijo nada.

Gallagher sonrió, mostrando sus dientes sucios, y se perdió de vista.

Draco miró fijamente al pequeño elfo que seguía tirado, lanzando pequeño quejidos, la mueca de enojo que tenía comenzó a desaparecer cuando se le vino una idea.

-¡Ven acá tú!- dijo Draco tomando del brazo a su elfo.

El elfo chilló al sentir la presión de los dedos pálidos del mago.

Draco cerró la puerta y se acercó directamente al rostro sorprendido del elfo.

-Dime, y no me mientas, ¿sabes cómo encontrar a Dobby?

El elfo tembló y sus orejas se hicieron hacia atrás lleno de miedo pero asintió.

-No me mires de esa forma imbécil. Necesito que vayas a buscar a Dobby y dile que Harry Potter está aquí en Malfoy Manor. Él sabrá que hacer.

El elfo asintió asustado y desapareció.

Draco salió de la habitación, en el camino se encontró con Lucius, poniéndolo alerta.

-Draco, ve a buscar al duende a las mazmorras. Necesitamos que nos confirme si la espada que traía la sangre sucia es falsa o no.

El Slytherin miró a su padre un momento y asintió en silencio.

En cuanto llegó a las mazmorras vio a Potter y a Weasley, quienes lo miraban con odio. No tuvo tiempo de lanzar miradas para responderle sino que llamó al duende.

Una vez alejados, Draco azotó al duende contra la pared, apuntándole con la varita.

-Te voy a decir algo duende y más vale que escuches con atención.

El duende lo miró fijamente y Draco supo que estaba atento.

-Bellatrix te va a pedir que confirmes si es verdadera una espada. Parece importante para ella que lo hagas, así que si quieres seguir en este maldito mundo más vale que digas que es falsa.

El duende negó con la cabeza lentamente. Draco murmuró unas palabras y el duende se tapó los oídos tratando de aguantar los rechinidos que se oían en su mente.

-¡No juegues conmigo Griphook! – exclamó entre dientes. – Créeme que voy a matarte si no dices que esa espada es falsa.

El duende esta vez asintió y Malfoy retiró su varita. Una vez frente a Bellatrix, Griphook negó la veracidad de la espada de Gryffindor.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que nadie supo con exactitud cómo había pasado. Potter y Weasley habían escapado de las mazmorras y habían llegado hacia donde ellos para salvar a Hermione.

Con sorpresa, Draco observó cómo aparecía Dobby en escena. El elfo había llegado a rescatarlos y en un momento de distracción por mirar a Hermione, Potter lo desarmó llevándose su varita.

De ahí lo que sobrevino, con la huida del trío, fue dolor. Oía como sus huesos crujían y su cuerpo se encogía de la agonía. Sin embargo, no duró tanto como él hubiera esperado. El Señor Oscuro decidió ensañarse con Lucius y Bellatrix para hacerles pagar por su error.

Narcissa como pudo llevo Draco a su habitación. La mujer estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas pero se contuvo. Estaba desesperada y le ponía un pedazo de paño mojado en la cabeza a modo de refrescarlo.

La mirada gris de Draco se clavó fijamente en la de su madre. Narcisa comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-¿Fuiste tú? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

Draco no contestó sino que fue cerrando los ojos y se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo,

aquí con el capitulo 3 del fanfic, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con los mensajes que me han enviado diciendome que se alegran que haya regresado. Sinceramente no esperaba regresar pero últimamente me siento con ganas de escribir y aunque estoy un poco oxidada estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

Por lo pronto Draco se ha dado cuenta de algo y eso es importante. La historia puede resultar rápida pero ese es el chiste, la verdad es que no lo quiero hacer largo y solo tengo en mente 5 capitulos y probablemente un Epilogo, si es que me lo piden.

Asi que agradeceré que por favor me hagan llegar sus reviews, correos, etc. para saber si de verdad les está gustando la historia.

con cariño,

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**La batalla**

Después del escape de Potter, Draco Malfoy tuvo que enfrentarse a las miradas de resentimiento de su madre.

Narcissa no lo decía pero le reclamaba en silencio que por su culpa, Lucius, estuviera en un estado tan lamentable. Ya que Voldemort había desbordado todo su enojo sobre su persona.

Sin embargo, él nunca le confesó a su madre lo que hizo así que ella solo podía sacar conjeturas… muy ciertas, de hecho.

El resto de los mortífagos se reían de lo que había pasado, así que los Malfoy habían perdido todo el respeto. Sin embargo, él no sentía arrepentimiento.

Estaba más que satisfecho que Dobby hubiera acudido a Malfoy Manor, a pesar de todo, y que el duende hubiera negado la veracidad de esa espada que tanto le importaba a su tía Bellatrix. Tenía la certeza que si el duende lo confirmaba, Hermione moriría en sus manos de una forma cruel y despiadada.

Ahora solo le quedaba especular que Hermione estuviera en algún lugar a salvo. Pensar en ella hizo que su mente comenzará a vagar…

Comenzó a recordar el Mundial de quidditch en cuarto grado, donde se había escondido para observar el bullicio de los mortífagos, y de cómo le había advertido a Potter que ocultara a su amiga. Esta última parte la recordaba muy bien: ese día fue la primera vez que buscó a Hermione Granger entre las personas que escapaban.

Mientras iba considerándolo, se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido siempre su proceder con la chica. Siempre tratando de llegarle de la peor manera pero Hermione, a pesar de todo, actuaba con él de la manera más civilizada posible.

Así que comenzó a divagar en cosas que no podían ser entre ellos dos. Al estar consiente de ello, estos sueños le estallaron en la cara como pompas de jabón.

Draco observó su marca. Era una marca horrible, que él no había pedido. Anteriormente cuando oía esas historias sobre mortífagos creía que era atrayente y todo una distinción pero ahora, era la marca de su sentencia de muerte.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts, estuvo apoyando a los Carrow, si es que así podía decirlo, en aplicar ciertas maldiciones a los estudiantes de menor grado. Él no podía negarse, no como Longbottom que había sufrido un doloroso castigo por dicha causa. Talvez Longbottom no tenía que perder pero él tenía que pensar en sus padres.

Sabía, que a estas alturas, se había ganado el desprecio de la mayoría. Todos sabían que él era un mortífago. Así que de ese modo, ¿Cómo podía él limpiar su imagen ante Granger?

Al pensar en esto, Draco soltó una pequeña risa burlona. _¿Limpiar su imagen?_

Nada de lo que pudiera hacer ahora lo acercaría a Hermione Granger. Estaba dolido, sí, pero resignado porque él mismo con sus malditos prejuicios había labrado un camino muy distinto al de la Gryffindor.

Una duda le asaltó. ¿Habrá contado Dobby que fue él mismo quien lo mando a llamar? ¿Conocería Hermione esto? No lo podía saber con exactitud puesto que había visto que, de último momento antes de que desaparecieran, su tía había lanzado un cuchillo y pudiera ser que mató al elfo. Esto último no le causaba pesar pero sentía que tenía que agradecerle que hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a la mujer que quería.

Estaba cavilando esto cuando una figura alta de cabello grasiento y oscuro apareció por la puerta.

-Draco.

Severus Snape lo miraba sin parpadear, con el rostro cetrino sin expresión alguna. El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y le devolvió una mirada fría.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Snape.

El chico bufó.

-¿En serio vino a preguntar por mi salud? ¿O quiere asegurarse que haya quedado medio muerto para regodearse su puesto?

Severus hizo aparecer una media sonrisa de sus labios, con un toque burlón.

-Por lo que veo estás bien. Las pociones han funcionado para recuperarte.

-No voy a darle las gracias. – dijo Draco entre dientes mirándolo con infinito rencor.

-Tu madre está preocupada por lo que pasó, Draco. ¿Será que tú puedas explicarme que fue lo que pasó?

-¿Mi madre o El Señor Tenebroso? – dijo alzando una ceja.

Fue el turno de Snape para resoplar.

-Draco, no juegues con tu vida. No tientes al Milord porque te aseguro que no habrá una segunda oportunidad.

-¿Me amenaza?

-Es una advertencia. Estás atrapado y por el momento no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ya había dialogado contigo sobre esto, así que trata de mantenerte sereno y no dejes que _eso_ te haga perder el sentido común.

Esto último puso a Draco en alerta.

_Eso_. ¿Por qué había hecho énfasis en la palabra _eso_? Un frio recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la fuerte mirada de Snape sobre él. ¿Sospecharía algo? ¿Sabría que él fue quien alertó a Dobby para que sacaran al trío? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione?

El muchacho lo miró retadoramente pero Snape solo sonrió de lado sarcásticamente, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Prepárate para salir. –dijo en el umbral de la puerta.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-El Señor Tenebroso quiere que vayamos a atacar a Hogwarts. Harry Potter está ahí.

La puerta se cerró.

Draco se quedó de una pieza mientras soltaba el aire. Había llegado el momento de enfilarse como mortífago y ahora él tenía que decidir si pelear o defender.

* * *

La guerra había iniciado. Había fuegos, gritos y muerte por todos lados.

Hogwarts estaba casi en ruinas. Estudiantes, aurores, mortífagos, gigantes y hasta elfos peleaban la batalla.

Draco recorría los pasillos con la frente sudorosa y el alma colgando de un hilo.

Estaba tratando de encontrar a Hermione Granger. Después del encuentro en la Sala de Menesteres, tratando de que Potter le devolviera su varita, no había vuelto a saber de ella. Todos habían salido corriendo y habían ido a buscar no sé qué. Lo escuchó cuando estaban tirados en el suelo tosiendo después de escapar del fuego maldito.

No entendía que carajo estaban haciendo pero le sonaba a peligroso y que Hermione estaría en serio riesgo. Así que tenía que asegurarse que ella estuviera bien.

Ya lo había decidido. Él no iba a actuar como un mortífago aunque tuviera la marca tenebrosa en su brazo. No tenía la más mínima intención en participar en una batalla irracional, tratando de conseguirle el poder a un mago que está totalmente fuera de sí.

Así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se asió de una varita, quitándosela a un estudiante menor de Hufflepuff que huía del ataque.

_Madera de cerezo con pelo de unicornio, me servirá.-_ pensó al sentirla.

En cuanto la sostuvo firme, continuó caminando con el corazón palpitando muy rápido. A lo lejos veía la lucha de gente que él conocía contra los mortífagos y estuvo dudando si debía ayudarlos o no.

Al final decidió que lo mejor era continuar buscando a Hermione y después veía todo lo demás.

Se estremecía cada vez que veía a una persona sucumbida en el suelo pero luego, aunque estuviera mal, se sentía reconfortado sabiendo que no era Granger.

No pasó mucho tiempo buscando hasta que la encontró sola con Woodgate, un mortífago que era conocido por ser de los más sanguinarios. La tenía acorralada mientras ella luchaba con toda la potencia que podía.

Hermione sentía que ya no podía más. El mortífago resultaba más hábil y ella estaba demasiado agotada. Justo cuando ella cayó de espaldas y creía que era su fin, un fino rayo rojo golpeó a Woodgate en el costado haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, sin moverse ni pestañear si quiera. De la nada había salido Malfoy, quien se encontraba pálido y sudoroso.

Con horror vio como el mortífago caído comenzaba a llenarse de escrófulas. Draco se detuvo frente a Woodgate para mirarlo con aborrecimiento, empuñando su varita con tanta fuerza que podía ver sus nudillos blancos.

La chica jamás imaginó ver una visión como aquella.

Había tenido suficiente con saber que Malfoy no había querido atacarlos en la Sala de Menesteres y que, por alguna razón, había empujado a uno de sus compañeros para que uno de las maldiciones no la golpeara.

Hermione parpadeó cuando Draco se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente. Se sorprendió ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos grises. Una mirada que estremeció a Hermione de pies a cabeza.

La chica se levantó al instante, sin saber si dirigir su varita hacia el rubio para defenderse de él.

De pronto el pedazo de una columna se movió de lado, yendo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo sintió como unos brazos la envolvieron mientras la empujaban en otra dirección.

En cuanto cayó la columna, haciendo mucho polvo, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de que Draco la tenía perfectamente bien abrazada. La cercanía contra su pecho hizo que sintiera los latidos desmesurados del rubio.

Draco por su parte sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse los restos de la construcción y bajó su mirada para cerciorarse que Hermione estuviera bien. Al darse cuenta de la forma en que la tenía sostenida, un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose nervioso e incapaz de moverse.

-¿Estas bien?- le susurró con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Hermione no contestó. Solo intentó zafarse de esos brazos que la tenían fuertemente sostenida pero sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que no tenía más fuerzas. Realmente estaba agotada.

-¿Segura que estás bien? – volvió a repetir.

-Si.- contestó con la voz quebrada, todavía estupefacta para hablar.

La chica volvió a intentar zafarse de los brazos de Draco.

-Voy a soltarte. – susurró con un tono que estremeció a Hermione. - ¿Puedes estar de pie?

Hermione asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos. No quería verlo, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada. Poco a poco fue sintiendo que se liberaba la presión de su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Hay que salir de aquí. –dijo la chica respirando hondamente, tratando de escapar del mago.

-Granger… dijo Draco tomando una de sus muñecas con suavidad.

Hermione esta vez tuvo que enfrentarlo y con desconcierto se dio cuenta de la mirada ardiente que tenía Draco Malfoy.

Ella temblaba. No entendía que pasaba. Esa mirada tan intensa le aterrorizaba. Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que algo se movía a sus espaldas.

Un mortífago llamado Cox los apuntaba con diversión. Draco fue moviéndose lentamente a fin de cubrir a la chica mientras empuñaba su varita con fuerza.

-Vaya, Draco Malfoy. ¿No se supone que deberías de estar matando sangres sucias en vez de intentar besarlas?

Draco apretó los labios y sus ojos brillaron con malicia. Hermione intentó hacer un movimiento pero Draco la detuvo.

-¡Vete Granger! – exclamó sin mirarla.

Hermione titubeó.

-Pero…

-Por favor, vete. Busca a Potter o a alguien pero no quiero que estés sola. Yo me encargo de esto.

Hermione fue retrocediendo sin apartar la mirada en Malfoy y Cox. De ahí luces de colores envolvieron a ambos magos mientras ella corría en dirección contraria a la pelea.

Mientras huía, se sentía tensa y preocupada. ¿Estaría bien Malfoy? ¿Ese mortífago habría logrado lastimarlo?

De pronto, tropezó con alguien que la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, era Ron.

-¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó ella olvidándose de Malfoy.

Harry apareció de un lado, con el rostro ennegrecido por las cenizas. Todos tenían el aspecto cansado y aturdido.

Los tres salieron de ahí corriendo, pues se acercaba una pelea entre aurores y mortífagos. Harry les explicó que sabía dónde estaba Voldemort y así, tal vez podía matar a Nagini.

Hermione y Ron asintieron en apoyarlo. Así que sin pensar en nada más se dirigieron hasta la casa de los gritos.

* * *

Pronto el silencio se hizo presente, Voldemort estaba hablando. Llamaba a sus seguidores a reunirse con él e instaba a que el resto decidieran servirle.

Harry se había ido a la oficina del director, para que pudiera ver los pensamientos que le había entregado un moribundo Severus Snape.

Se decidió, junto con Ginny y Ron, a atender a los heridos. Tratando de llevarlos hasta el comedor.

Se sentía adolorida, cansada y hambrienta, sabiendo que cuando terminara la espera de Voldemort, tendrían que volver a luchar.

De pronto vio a unos Slytherin llenos de suciedad cruzarse por el comedor y una imagen se le apareció de un salto.

_Draco Malfoy._

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Hermione sintió un hueco en el estómago. Aunque no entendía porque Malfoy la había defendido, de alguna manera se sentía agradecida.

La chica, al llegar al comedor, empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada, tratando de encontrar una cabellera platinada pero no la localizó.

Se preguntaba si Draco Malfoy había decido irse con su Lord, después de todo era un mortífago. Aunque si lo era, ¿Por qué entonces la había salvado? ¿Por qué se había enfrentado a su igual solo por defenderla?

-¿En qué piensas?

Hermione dio un respingo y volteó a mirar a Ginny con un gesto de turbación, como si la pelirroja se hubiera dado cuenta en quien pensaba.

-En que estará pasando allá afuera. – contestó Hermione tratando de ocultar su desconcierto.

Ginny desvió su mirada hacia su familia, que seguían velando el cuerpo de Fred. Ron estaba con ellos.

-Me pregunto dónde está Harry. ¿Por qué no está aquí?

El labio inferior le tembló a Hermione. Tenía un presentimiento sobre Harry pero no quiso decirle nada a Ginny.

-Ginny… -dijo en voz baja.- hay algo que me tiene un poco confundida. No es importante pero quisiera contártelo para ver si le encuentro un sentido.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Hermione tomó aire.

- Cuando me aparté de Harry y Ron, me encontraba peleando contra un mortífago, cerca de la sala de Ravenclaw. Sus hechizos eran más fuertes y llegó a un punto en el que creí que iba a vencerme…

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron más de lo normal, haciendo un gesto para que continuara.

- Y justo cuando creí que iba a morir, apareció Malfoy y lo atacó.

-¿Qué dices?

El rostro de Ginny reflejaba sorpresa.

-El caso es que no solo me salvó esa vez, me protegió después de otro mortífago y se quedó luchando contra él mientras me pedía que huyera. Lo que me tiene desconcertada es que, pensándolo bien, también lo hizo en la sala de Menesteres y cuando estábamos en Malfoy Manor, él se negó a reconocernos a Harry y a mí delante de Lestrange y era obvio que sabía quiénes éramos.

Ginny se estremeció un poco y se cruzó de brazos.

- No esperaría algo así de Draco Malfoy, no de ese arrogante, estúpido y cobarde Slytherin. – dijo entre dientes.

Hermione asintió.

-Me tiene un poco aturdida pero supongo que se ha arrepentido de ser un mortífago.

- Pudiera arrepentirse, sí. Aunque no tienes idea de las torturas que aplicó en Hogwarts mientras ustedes no estaban, no me parece que eso sea algo para cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo ¿crees que fue obligado a hacerlo?

La Weasley parpadeó un poco.

-Es probable. De hecho a veces parecía como si no quería hacerlo. ¿Pero quién puede saberlo? Malfoy siempre tiene esa expresión tan simplona, uno nunca sabe que puede estar pensando.

Hermione se alzó de hombros.

-Pero lo más extraño. – Continuó Ginny haciendo un mohín.- ¿Por qué tendría que arriesgarse él mismo para salvarte siendo una de las personas que más odia?

Este último comentario hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Efectivamente, ¿Por qué haría algo así Draco Malfoy?

Recordó entonces el brillo de sus ojos grises, esa mirada llena de conmoción, la forma en que la tenía abrazada y el tono de su voz con que le habló… al acordarse de todo eso se sintió terriblemente desconcertada.


	4. Chapter 4

Que tal! Estoy emocionada por este capitulo pero a la vez siento que algo le falto. No se que piensen ustedes pero espero que les guste.

Me agradaría mucho recibir sus comentarios, la verdad es que a veces siempre alienta recibir criticas de lo que escribes.

Para escribir este capitulo me inspire en este Tracklist : Drive - Incubus

Tambien quiero comentarles que esta historia trate de hacerla apegada al libro. Digamos, buscando que sonara coherente con el resto de la historia. La verdad es mi fantasia de lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara. ¿Que quieren? soy una ship del dramione.

Fíjense que el día de ayer termine de leer un fanfic que me dejo un buen sabor de boca y por lo que veo es de los mas famosos en idioma español: Lija y terciopelo de Dryadeh. La verdad me gusto mucho pero no soporté varios capítulos. Me hace sentir un hueco en el estomago que te enamores de un hombre que te trate mal, como si tuvieras algún problema psicológico o que... perooooo... es una excelente historia y la escritora da un revés con el carácter de los personajes. Sin embargo, de esta misma escritora el fic que más me gusto fue el de Expecto Patronum. Es un fic corto pero da en el clavo y esa es precisamente la imagen que yo tendría de Draco tratando de enamorar a Hermione.

De hecho, siguiendo un poco el tema en los libros... yo esperaría que fuese Draco quien se enamorara primero. Dudo mucho que Hermione se enamore en el mundo real de un tipo que sea detestable y la insulte, a las chicas no nos gusta eso, nos gusta que nos traten bien. Asi que creo que por eso mis historias son asi: como que Draco se enamora en secreto. En fin...! es mi fantasia jajaja

Por lo pronto, quiero comentar que busquen el fic de Solamente por Lily de Nochedeinvierno13. Es una historia exquisita y bien escrita. Es sobre Lily Evans y James Potter.

Bueno, no olviden dejarme sus reviews! por fas.

besos

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Un inesperado giro**

La guerra terminó.

Voldemort se había ido para siempre y con ello la pesadilla de los horrocruxes. El mundo mágico comenzó poco a poco a reconstruir sus vidas, tratando de que todo quedara en un mal sueño.

Sin embargo, hubo pérdidas en esta guerra, ausencias que jamás podrían ser llenadas de ninguna forma.

Eso lo sabía Harry Potter.

Pero la pesadilla no había terminado, ahora comenzaba una nueva: el Wizengamot.

Como principales participantes de la guerra, les tocaba presentarse frente al jurado y declarar contra los mortífagos que los aurores habían atrapado.

Hermione y Harry, eran quienes tenían que asistir más seguido al Ministerio. Ron y el resto solo fueron unas pocas.

El foco de atención estaba precisamente en ellos. El asedio de los medios de comunicación los tenía sofocados. Harry ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a aparecer en El Profeta pero Hermione, desde aquella foto vergonzosa del campeonato de los magos, no había vuelto a aparecer en primera plana. Ron, al principio, se había sentido halagado pero luego el asedio se convirtió en una piedra en el zapato.

Iban y venían por el ministerio, tratando de pasar desapercibidos de Rita Skeeter, quien no se cansaba de sacar sus propias especulaciones en El Profeta.

Soltaba títulos como "La heroína de Hogwarts", "Weasley, de la incógnita al estrellato", "La nacida-muggle que cambió el mundo", "Potter, el mesías", entre otros; lo que molestaba en sobre manera al trío.

-¡¿Qué se cree esa bruja?! – vociferó Hermione soltando con violencia un periódico. -¿La heroína de Hogwarts? Creo que a esa Skeeter ya se le olvidó lo último que conversamos.

Harry respiró profundamente. Ambos se encontraban en una pequeña oficina mientras esperaban su turno para presentarse ante el Wizengamot.

Era el día de juicio contra los Malfoy.

-¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Harry con seriedad.

Hermione titubeó, olvidándose por completo de su enojo con Skeeter.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Sé que es lo correcto pero no dejo sentirme un poco incómodo. – Harry se movía de un lado a otra la corbata.

Hermione trató de acomodársela y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy en las mismas pero debemos de ser justos.

La chica desvió la mirada, en realidad lo que quería decir es que sin Malfoy ella no estaría viva y debía de ser justa con él. Harry pareció comprender su silencio y la tomó de los hombros.

-Terminemos con esto y dejemos que el pasado se cierre por sí solo.

Hermione le miró nuevamente y sonrió.

Harry escuchó su nombre y supo que tenía que pasar al estrado. Su amiga lo alentó con una amplia sonrisa.

El panel del Wizengamot estaba abarrotado, todo mundo quería ver el juicio de una de las familias más poderosas del Mundo Mágico.

Cuando Harry Potter se presentó, los murmullos se detuvieron por completo. El muchacho pasó a un lado de los Malfoy y se sentó en una butaca alta.

Harry miró a cada uno.

Notaba a un Draco pálido y delgado pero con gesto inexpresivo, como si no fuera importante lo que estaba pasando. Narcissa lucía un poco más ansiosa pero con porte de orgullo. El único que no se encontraba era Lucius pues él había tenido un juicio aislado, donde el veredicto final fue cumplir en Azkaban una corta condena.

Harry empezó a hablar. Contando de lo que había vivido en Malfoy Manor, la Sala de Menesteres y su enfrentamiento con Voldemort en el bosque.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Harry concluyera con que gracias al encubrimiento de Draco y Narcissa Malfoy logró llegar a su cometido.

Draco se removió en su silla con impaciencia. No le gustaba por lo que estaba atravesando, no con Potter alegando en su defensa.

Al terminar, de nuevo se rompió el silencio y los magos y brujas presentes comentaban en voz alta sobre la declaración de Harry. El juez Townsend mandó a callarlos y llamó en seguida a Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy no había vuelto a ver a Hermione Granger desde la batalla, cuando le pidió que lo dejara peleando con Cox.

Después de que Potter se enfrentara con el Señor Tenebroso, a él no le quedó más remedio que buscar a su familia y esperar a que la Orden del Fénix se hiciera cargo de ellos.

No se le ocurrió buscarla, al final sabía que era imposible.

Hermione Granger entró con porte sereno, pasando a un lado de los Malfoy. Al sentirla tan cerca, Draco trató de disimular su escalofrío.

El chico le siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó. El público guardó silencio y solo la voz del juez Townsed comenzó a escucharse.

Luego Hermione departió sobre como Draco se había negado a confirmar su identidad en Malfoy Manor. Además que, durante la batalla, él la había salvado de dos mortífagos.

Al escuchar esto, Narcissa no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda y de reojo se dio cuenta de lo absorto que estaba su hijo observando a la chica.

Durante el juicio los ojos de Hermione jamás se posaron ni por casualidad en los Malfoy. El rubio se sentía ansioso por recibir un vistazo, algo que pudiera darle una idea de lo que ella pensaba de él. La chica no mostraba emoción alguna ni tampoco parecía querer verle.

Al final, el juez le formuló una pregunta, que hizo que a Draco se le dispararan los nervios.

-¿Usted considera que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago?

Hermione respiró profundo y fue cuando, por primera vez desde que llegó, volteó a verlo.

La mirada de Hermione no la supo descifrar, no podía decirse si era una mirada de lástima o desagrado. Sin embargo, ese brillo en sus ojos castaños hizo que una gota de sudor le resbalara por la sien.

-Tener la marca tenebrosa en su brazo no lo hace un mortífago. Él me ayudó y salvó de la muerte, para mí eso lo convierte en un mago como cualquiera de nosotros.

El corazón de Draco palpitó mucho más rápido. Una clase de emoción lo cubrió y tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por disimularlo.

Estallaron los murmullos en el estrado y Hermione levantó su mirada hacia el juez Townsend. Después de unas palabras, la chica bajo del estrado sin mirar de nuevo a ninguno de los Malfoy.

El tiempo que se llevó obtener el veredicto a Draco se le hizo eterno. Las palabras de Hermione le resonaban en los oídos como un eco.

Cuando el jurado anunció que Draco y Narcissa eran libres. Se escucharon alrededor todo tipo de sonidos como quejas, vociferaciones, vítores y aplausos.

Narcissa sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

Draco volteó a ver hacia los presentes, buscando con ansias algún rastro de Granger pero no la encontró, de momento le distrajeron unos magos que se acercaron a congratularlos.

Repentinamente, una sensación hizo que de nuevo alzara su mirada tropezando con unos intensos ojos marrones.

Era una mirada que de momento fue de sorpresa, como si la hubieran pillado en algo, luego se tornó incomoda, por lo que la desvió rápidamente.

Draco, con una tenue opresión en el pecho, vio como Hermione Granger se perdía entre los asistentes. Quería ir tras ella, hablarle, pero su madre lo detuvo para que conversara con los magos que se habían acercado.

Después de eso, su oportunidad para dirigirle la palabra se disipó.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron las más difíciles para los Malfoy. Retornar a la mansión era verdaderamente imposible, ya que el Ministerio la tenía, por el momento, en su jurisdicción pues necesitaban extraer todos los artefactos de magia oscura que pudiera haber ahí.

Ni Draco ni Narcissa añoraban regresar. En realidad tenían recuerdos tan desagradables que simplemente decidieron quedarse a vivir en una de sus propiedades en Loch Duich, Escocia. Una pequeña residencia rodeada de un lago, comunicada únicamente por medio de un puente de piedra.

Todos los días Draco pasaba horas sentado en el borde del puente mirando hacia el lago, tratando de encontrarle un nuevo sentido a su libertad.

En muchas ocasiones se le venían recuerdos grotescos de lo que había vivido y buscaba una forma de no pensar en ellos. A veces se tocaba su pálida marca y se asqueaba de todo lo que había hecho para Voldemort, de todas las muertes que presenció, de los castigos que infligió.

La única forma que conocía para dejar de pensar en eso, era traer a su mente a Hermione Granger.

Sin embargo, tampoco le ayudaba a tranquilizarse ya que llegaba la ansiedad y, con ello, el desánimo.

¿Exactamente que pensaba ella? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Le habría perdonado todas sus atrocidades del pasado? ¿Podría él hablarle si se la encontrara? ¿Ella se lo permitiría?

Las palabras que había dicho al juez Townsend le habían dado la perspectiva de que Granger tal vez le había perdonado. En silencio, bajo esa mirada que él no pudo descifrar, ella probablemente lo indultaba.

No quería esperanzarse demasiado. No significaba que pudieran ser amigos pero tal vez podía aspirar a que, si volvía a verla, no rechazaría hablarle.

-Es a lo único que puedes anhelar, Draco Malfoy. – dijo el slytherin en voz baja mientras su mirada se perdía en el lago.

De pronto, el chico se vio interrumpido de su monologo al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Draco. Ha llegado esto para ti. – dijo acercándole un pequeño sobre.

El chico frunció el ceño y se extrañó al confirmar que era de Hogwarts.

-Es de la profesora Mc Gonagall. – dijo Draco distraídamente mientras leía.

-Directora Mc Gonagall, me atrevo a decir. Leí en El Profeta que ahora ella es la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

-Bien… pues aquí dice que la directora me invita formalmente a regresar a Hogwarts para terminar mi séptimo curso. – el tono de Draco era sarcástico.

Narcissa lo miró con cierto disgusto.

-No veo porque no puedas regresar a Hogwarts. Te ayudaría bastante a…

- ¿Sabes cuantos de ahí me odian? Soy un ex mortífago… - le interrumpió.

Narcissa quiso alegar algo pero Draco continuó.

- Una persona como yo no tiene cabida en un sitio lleno de magos hipócritas que ahora fingen demencia de lo que acaeció. Muchos de los que conozco son igual de imbéciles que los mortífagos con los que nos congregábamos.

- Aun así Draco, considero que lo mejor es que concluyas tus estudios. Tú podrías con eso. Eres un Malfoy.

Draco no supo si mirar con tristeza o enfado a su madre. ¿Un Malfoy? ¿De que servía eso ahora? Su apellido ya no tenía ninguna relevancia.

-No quiero volver.

-¿Y entonces que piensas hacer? ¡Algo tienes que hacer con tu vida! – Exclamó la bruja impaciente.

- No tengo la menor idea de que hacer. – arrojó con amargura.

El chico suspiró.

- Estamos solos. ¿No lo ves? Nadie quiere saber de nosotros porque somos la escoria del mundo mágico.

Narcissa tragó saliva. Tenía razón. Ya nadie quería saber de ellos. Quienes eran sus amigos estaban prófugos, en Azkaban o muertos y los que quedaban libres solo estaban dedicados a salvarse ellos mismos, buscando reconquistar un lugar en un mundo que ya no le pertenecía a los magos de sangre pura.

Lucius, su esposo, estaba en Azkaban. Su hijo había sido un mortífago y ella había dado alojamiento a un montón de magos homicidas en su hogar.

Draco respiró profundo y se dirigió al interior de la vivienda con los puños fuertemente cerrados. No quería seguir hablando del tema. Rompió en mil pedazos la carta de Mc Gonagall.

Narcissa apareció a espaldas de Draco, con el gesto contrariado.

-Tienes razón Draco. Tu padre no está y yo tengo que ver la manera de levantar lo que quede de esta familia por lo que no necesito que me digas lo que ya sé.

Draco volteó a mirarla y se sintió arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Su madre era inteligente, no podía ser indiferente a lo que estaban viviendo, y él conocía muy bien la angustia que mantenía por estar separada de su esposo.

-Por lo pronto… - sonrió ella tratando de calmar la tensión.- quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio que su madre le extendía otro sobre, pero este era más grande y elegante. Había olvidado por completo que era su cumpleaños.

-Ya eres mayor de edad y…

El chico se perdió entre las palabras del pergamino, dejando de escuchar a su madre, dándole la noticia de que, por la mayoría de edad, una herencia de sus abuelos Abraxas Malfoy y Cygnus Black III pasaba a su poder, lo cual tendría que ir a Gringotts para completar los tramites.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Draco todavía sin entender.

-Significa que en Gringotts tienes ahora tu propia cámara.

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera heredero de alguien. – Draco soltó el aire con cierto dejo de impresión.- Nunca me hablaste de eso.

-Es obvio. No hay más nietos en la lista.- Narcissa se sentó con elegancia en un hermoso sillón barroco.- Aun así, aunque tengas suficientes galeones para no trabajar el resto de tu vida, necesitas ocuparte en algo.

El chico se alzó de hombros. Convertirse en un heredero no le cambiaba las cosas, no era que sus galeones pudieran comprar lo que él anhelaba más que nada en el mundo.

* * *

Estar de nuevo en el Callejón Diagon no le resultaba ni emocionante ni satisfactorio. Mientras caminaba algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad y otras con desprecio. Él sabía que eso era lo que iba a pasar pero trató de que aquellas miradas no le afectaran en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegó a Gringotts fue bien recibido, estaba totalmente remodelado, parecía que jamás había pasado nada ahí. Los duendes lo recibieron como un verdadero Lord y eso hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco mejor.

Una vez firmado todos los pergaminos correspondientes, Draco se dirigió a su propia cámara, casi se queda sin aire al ver un montículo interminable de galeones, joyas preciosas y artefactos fantásticos. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que toda esa herencia fuera directamente para él pero efectivamente, como su madre le había dicho, era el único nieto vivo de sus abuelos.

Increíblemente, por muy difícil que pareciera, a Draco Malfoy no le daba satisfacción ser rico por su propia cuenta. Parecía más bien como si eso le incrementara el sabor a miseria que tenía en la boca en las últimas semanas.

¿Ser uno de los jóvenes magos más ricos de Gran Bretaña que podía cambiarle?

Al salir de Gringotts, de nuevo sintió esa sensación de que ya no pertenecía ahí, verdaderamente las cosas habían cambiado en el mundo que conocía.

Pero de pronto, toda esa desventura desapareció. Un sentimiento de gozo se le vino de repente al reconocer una pequeña figura, muy conocida por él.

Ahí frente a él pasaba Hermione Granger.

La chica vestía como muggle, con una falda amplia y blusón en tonos azules y zapatos bajos, pero a Draco en ese momento le pareció que se veía atractiva. Tal vez muy delgada y pálida pero atractiva en todos los sentidos. Ella no le había visto.

En ese momento solo atinó a seguirla, sin que se diera cuenta, en su mente se formulaba formas de saludarla pero ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo? ¡Jamás lo había hecho!

_"Que tal Granger", muy familiar._

_"Que gusto verte", si me da gusto pero suena a estúpido y falso._

_"Hola", demasiado seco para quien te salvó de ir a Azkaban._

En eso, Granger se detuvo mirar un aparador de Flourish & Blotts y entró. Draco se contrarió un momento y se quedó divagando unos segundos en si debía de hacerlo o no. Al final decidió entrar pero precaviendo que Granger ya no estuviera en la entrada.

La vio de espaldas preguntando por un libro, _"Guía practica sobre formulas de Aritmancia Avanzada" de Magnolia Boots._

Le encargada le contestó que el libro ya no se publicaba y era difícil encontrarlo. Draco se escondió entre unas pilas de libros mientras veía como ella se iba a la parte derecha de la librería.

El Slytherin respiró profundamente, tratando de controlar sus nervios. Sabía que tenía que hablarle, quería hacerlo. Así que tomando valor fue hacia ella.

La encontró metida entre dos anaqueles de libros que medían más de 2 metros. La chica no se había percatado de la presencia del Slytherin hasta que una sombra le cubrió las páginas del libro que revisaba.

-Granger… - fue lo único que pudo decir Draco, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpido. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que no había pensado en que más podía decirle.

Hermione se impresionó al verlo, estando a punto de soltar el libro de sus manos pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

-Malfoy. – contestó la chica todavía sorprendida.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, el rubio desvió un momento su mirada tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hace tiempo que quería hablarte… -dijo volviendo a mirarla.

Hermione siguió en silencio, tratando todavía de salir de la impresión de ver a Malfoy frente a ella.

-Yo… G_racias_. – soltó como si se hubiera liberado de una carga muy pesada. Sintiéndose extraño por pronunciar una palabra que pocas veces decía.

Los ojos de la chica denotaron incredulidad por lo que acababa de escuchar pero de ahí sobrevino la incomodidad.

Su vista se clavó en la punta de los zapatos de Malfoy.

-No tienes que darlas. Fue lo justo. –dijo tomando un poco de aire.

-Podías haber hecho lo contrario.

Hermione levantó la mirada con una leve expresión de enojo. Ella no iba a vengarse, si es lo que él trataba de decir. No era una persona vil.

-Dije que era lo justo.

-En estos momentos, en lo que a mí se refiere, no lo sé. –el tono de Draco contrarió a Hermione, pues parecía un tono sarcástico pero afligido a la vez.

-De cualquier manera estamos en paz. No es necesario decir más nada, Malfoy.

Hermione dio por terminada la conversación, volvió a concentrarse en su libro y dio unos pasos más adentro de entre los anaqueles dándole la espalda. Draco se quedó ahí mirándola, temblando ligeramente.

En ese momento supo que ya no había más nada que decirse entre ellos y así concluía su oportunidad.

Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó nuevamente a Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco se volteó. La chica tenía sus ojos llenos de dudas. Fue en ese entonces que él pudo darse cuenta que seguramente ella le había estado dando vueltas al asunto. Sin comprender como un muchacho que siempre le había fastidiado la vida, de repente quisiera ayudarla.

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó intentando disimular su ansiedad.

-Salvarme...

No tuvo manera de contestarle. Decir en palabras lo que su corazón profesaba no era una opción para él. Había sido excesivo con las _gracias_ anteriores.

Así que Draco acortó la distancia entre ellos y con un movimiento sorpresivo la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que a Hermione se le escapara de la mano su libro.

Y la besó.

Su beso era cálido y gentil, tanto que a Hermione le costó trabajo creer que era Malfoy quien la besaba y el corazón del Slytherin retumbaba tan fuerte que pudo sentirlo al hacer contacto su mano con su pecho.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar porque concluyó tan rápido como inició.

-Esta es la respuesta a tu pregunta. –dijo quedamente aún muy cerca de sus labios.

Draco se apartó sin poder ocultar su estremecimiento, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella. El chico esperó una bofetada o un grito pero no sucedió.

En cuanto vio la reacción de Hermione, pensó que hubiera sido mejor que le golpeara ya que lo que logro ver fue una congoja enorme en sus ojos castaños, como si ella quisiese echarse a llorar.

Con el dorso de su mano se limpió la boca, haciendo que Draco se sintiera peor. La chica dio unos pasos al frente para alejarse pero Draco la detuvo.

-Granger… espera… -dijo tomándole de un brazo.- lo que acaba de pasar es… es en serio.

La chica volteó a mirarlo con un gesto de indignación, como si hubiera sido la burla más grande de la historia.

-Tú... – Dijo zafándose bruscamente del agarre de Draco.- No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar.

Hermione le dio un empujón a Draco y salió de la librería.

Esta vez no la detuvo, solo se quedó parado contemplando como ella desaparecía de su vista, sintiéndose indiscutiblemente miserable.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo.

Este capitulo lo escribí y reescribí. Se me hacía importante definir los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy. La verdad disfruté muchísimo escribirlo pero disfrutaré más el siguiente, del cual ya tengo un borrador. Creo que me faltan mas o menos como 3 capitulos. En realidad solo pensaba unos 5 en total pero se me ha salido de las manos.

Agradezco a quienes me han dejado reviews, a quienes me han mandado un correo, dándome aliento para continuar.

Este capitulo tiene su propio Track: Evanescence - My Immortal

Ahora quiere comentarles que estos días he estado muy muy obsesionada con el tema Dramione y mientras navegaba por twitter supe de unos fanfics que considero geniales:

¿Y yo qué soy para ti? jess-malfoy-cullen  
Isolation - Bex-chan (ingles)

De este se encuentra la traducción en español (no completa) Aislamiento - Ashamed Kawaii

Bueno, espero que les guste mis recomendaciones. También les comento que pueden agregarme por twitter, me encuentran como dsanes

Un beso! No olviden dejar reviews!

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

**El reto.**

Narcissa observaba a su hijo en silencio. En las últimas semanas sus conversaciones se habían vuelto frugales y retraídas, donde él parecía estar siempre pensando en otra cosa.

Se sentaba en el comedor sin probar casi bocado. No comentaban nada aunque tampoco había mucho que decir. Era como únicamente despertar y respirar porque había que hacerlo.

Draco se desaparecía por horas, muchas veces dando paseos alrededor del lago o encerrado en su habitación o en la biblioteca.

Las circunstancias de ambos no eran fáciles. Eran libres pero ahora el mundo se había convertido en uno muy diferente.

Narcissa sabía que muchos de los amigos que quedaban también creían en la pureza de la sangre pero con el nuevo Ministro mencionar algo así era un delito. Podías convertirte en sospechoso y estarías esclavizado a una serie de preguntas para identificar si eras o no un seguidor del Señor Oscuro, ya que los juicios hacia los mortífagos y simpatizantes continuaba.

Ella ya no quería más líos con respecto a eso así que no mantenía ningún tipo de contacto con las antiguas amistades que habían sido mortífagos, únicamente con quienes se habían mantenido neutrales. Por ejemplo una de sus amigas, Virginia Parkinson, le había notificado que toda la familia se había mudado a Alemania para evitar el caos.

Ellos, los Malfoys, habían corrido con mucha suerte. Inclusive la condena de Lucius se acortó gracias a no haber participado en la última batalla.

Ahora él estaba encerrado en una celda de mínima seguridad y tenía permiso de mandar correspondencia, aunque fueran vigiladas.

Lucius era un hombre complicado. Era frío, egoísta, soberbio y prejuicioso pero su familia siempre estaba ante todo. Su esposo era un hombre tan pasional y dramático que ahora en su ausencia más que nunca lo extrañaba. Y él sin decir mucho al respecto también se había dado cuenta de los errores que cometió.

Sin embargo, él era más orgulloso. Solo Narcissa lo conocía muy bien y sabía, por el empuje de su letra, en las cartas, que él estaba deprimido también.

Le desesperaba que su hijo intentara ser como un bloque de hielo, frío e impenetrable. A veces no sabía que podía estar pensando pero temía que lo que fuese que pensaba no era nada más lo subsistido en la guerra, había algo… o _alguien_ más.

Se mortificaba pensando si Hermione Granger tenía que ver. Algo en su corazón de madre le hacía creer que Draco tenía interés por ella. Hubo algo en su mirada en Malfoy Manor y durante el juicio que le daba esa impresión.

A veces se llenaba de angustia de solo pensarlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a ella, por una parte era una impura y por el otro había declarado en favor de su hijo. Sabía que gracias a _ella_, al peso de su declaración, estaba libre.

¿Y si Draco en realidad le atraía? ¿Qué podía hacer? Le habían enseñado a su hijo a despreciar a personas como esa chica, ¿Cómo es que había pasado?

Escuchó unos pasos salir de la biblioteca. Era Draco.

Narcissa se apuró en llegar al umbral de la puerta para llamarlo.

- Draco.

El muchacho se detuvo y miró a su madre. Tenía los ojos hundidos y la piel más pálida que de costumbre, con un gesto expectante.

-Quisiera que habláramos.

-¿De qué?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Te he notado… diferente.

El chico sonrió un poco burlón pero no contestó.

-Esta situación no puede seguir así. No hablas, no comes, te pasas horas en la biblioteca o te desapareces hasta la noche.

Draco soltó el aire con cierto fastidio.

-Necesito reflexionar muchas cosas, Madre.

La bruja ahora fue quien sonrió burlona.

-¿Y esas cosas tienen que ver con esa chica Granger?

El rostro de Draco se tensó haciendo que se pusiera erguido.

-¿Qué tiene que ver…?

-Conmigo no finjas, Draco. – Dijo Narcissa visiblemente molesta.- La salvaste. La protegiste de Cox y de Woodgate. Yo recordaba que la detestabas, pasabas todo el tiempo hablando de ella cuando estabas en casa. Diciendo lo engreída, estúpida y presumida que era. Y ahora a última hora decides salvarla de quieres eran parte de nuestro grupo.

-¡Nosotros no teníamos ningún grupo! – Draco dio unos pasos adelante con los puños apretados conteniendo la rabia.- Ellos no eran nuestros amigos, Voldemort no era nadie para nosotros. Era un asesino y un trastornado que nos tenía secuestrados en nuestra propia casa. Los aborrecía a todos ellos. Inclusive me aborrecía a mí mismo y...

-¿Aborrecías a tu padre? – le interrumpió.

-Aborrecía su estupidez por arrastrarnos a todos a una tortura constante, a despertar cada día pensando si era el último soportando su olor a sangre y suciedad.

Narcissa levantó la barbilla con seriedad pero Draco aún no había acabado.

- Vivíamos engañados. Ese infeliz no iba a limpiar el mundo de sangres sucias y muggles, iba a crear un reinado de terror y todos nosotros sometidos bajos sus repugnantes pies. No nos iba a agradecer nada. En cualquier momento nos iba a matar y no lo hizo antes porque nos tuviera misericordia sino porque todavía éramos útiles.

-No teníamos idea de que las cosas llegaran a ser así.

-¿Y antes? ¿Cuándo yo nací, era diferente?

-Lo era. Estábamos convencidos que era algo que teníamos que hacer, que podríamos heredarte un mejor mundo.

Draco se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y tiró de ellos con desilusión.

-Dumbledore me ofreció ayuda el día que murió. Ofreció esconderme,… escondernos.

Narcissa abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su hijo jamás se los había mencionado.

-Después de eso, llego Snape y lo mató. O más bien, eso hizo creer. Ya estás enterada que todo este tiempo trabajó para Dumbledore.

-Snape y yo hicimos un juramento. – Dijo Narcissa ya calmada.- Él juró ayudarte, por eso estaba detrás de ti. Por eso buscaba la manera de protegerte.

Draco bajo la mirada y sonrió amargamente.

-Escuché que cuando Potter estaba enfrentando a ese maldito loco dijo que Snape había estado enamorado de su madre y que por recuerdo a ella decidió enfilarse con Dumbledore. – El chico hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- ¿No era la madre de Potter una sangre sucia?

La voz de Draco se oía extraña. Temblaba ligeramente. Ahora entendía lo que había querido decirle Snape cuando lo vio la última vez en Malfoy Manor. Él lo sabía. Sabía que estaba perdido por Granger, al igual como él lo estuvo por la madre de Potter.

-Draco. – dijo Narcissa acercándose a su hijo.- Necesito que me digas algo. ¿Tienes algún interés en esa chica? ¿En Hermione Granger?

El muchacho mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. No podía contestar.

-En realidad no tienes de que preocuparte. – Murmuró.- Ella y yo estamos en mundos distintos. Siempre lo estuvimos.

Narcissa hizo una mueca de irritación.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí.

Draco levantó la mirada pero lo único que pudo ver Narcissa fue el rostro inexpresivo de su hijo.

-Aunque ella te haya salvado de ir a Azkaban sigue siendo inferior. Tú no estás a su alcance.

El mago dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

-Madre, más bien es ella quien no está a mi alcance.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices Draco? – Dijo asombrada.- ¡Es ridículo! ¡Es una impura! Descendemos de familias mágicas milenarias…

-Y gracias a ella estoy parado aquí y no besando a un dementor.- interrumpió.

-Pero eso no cambia las cosas Draco. No es eso lo que te hemos enseñado.

-Exactamente ¿Qué me enseñaron? Porque hasta donde yo recuerdo, hace unos meses estábamos a punto de morir. – Draco apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras miraba a su madre retadoramente.

-No puedo entenderlo. Tu deber es que, cuando llegue el momento, consideres a una bruja de buena familia. No a una descendiente de muggles.

Draco sonrió abiertamente, como si estuviera aguantándose una carcajada.

-¿Sabes Madre? Ella ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

Narcissa hizo apretó los labios.

-Además…- continuó.- ¿Qué muchacha de honorable familia querría estar con un ex - mortífago?

-Por ejemplo mi amiga Amelia Greengrass me ha escrito y dice que vendrá a…

-¿La madre de Daphne? Ni soñarlo. Me niego a que quieras manejar las cosas como lo estaban haciendo con los Parkinson. – El chico tomó aire.- Te lo voy a decir solo esta vez Madre pero por favor mantente al margen de esto.

-¿De qué te quejas? Pansy era una chica encantadora.

-¡Por supuesto que era encantadora! Era de mis mejores amigas pero me costaba trabajo corresponderle.

-Draco…

-Ya tienes lo que buscabas Madre… pero con respecto a mi vida… ni siquiera la tengo en orden, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

- Como regresar a Hogwarts.- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

Draco miró a su madre unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya hablamos de eso y no he tomado una decisión.

-Considéralo Draco. Ten por seguro que eso pondrá un orden a tu vida y tal vez recuperarla.

Narcissa se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, dejando temblando a su único hijo.

Draco se pasó un brazo por la frente para secarse el sudor. Todo había sido tan rápido pero ¿había hablado con su madre con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Hermione?

Efectivamente lo había confesado y la reacción de su madre le había tomado por sorpresa. No porque creyera que fuera indulgente ahora con los muggles, sino porque esperaba gritos, lagrimas e incluso algún castigo.

Tal vez porque ahora las circunstancias eran distintas porque si esto mismo hubiera pasado en otro tiempo habría recibido un castigo muy muy severo.

Pensó en su padre, en si su madre le escribiría de esto pero ya que más daba. Probablemente ni lo iba a mencionar porque él le había asegurado que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire decidió salir de la residencia. Bajo unos escalones tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la orilla del lago. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago se apoyó en sus rodillas para respirar. De pronto el haber hablado de Hermione le había traído de nueva cuenta esa angustia que le punzaba.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde que Draco la vio por última vez.

Todavía podía sentir sus labios suaves y tibios, incrementando su ansiedad por verla, por oír su voz y perderse en sus ojos. De ahí venía la culpa, esa culpa de haber empañado sus ojos marrones con aquel inesperado beso. Aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía, tal vez era lo único que iba a poder obtener de ella.

Draco había pasado semanas enteras reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que él deseaba a Hermione desde hacía tiempo. El recuerdo más intenso había sido en cuarto grado. Recordó el ataque de los mortífagos en el juego mundial de quidditch, de cuando la vio en una ocasión con Viktor Krum en la biblioteca y por alguna razón se había enojado. Había estado seguro de que lo estaba por como un mago de la categoría de Krum se fijó en ella pero realmente eran celos.

Había sido tan orgulloso y prejuicioso que nunca lo paso por advertido. Se convencía a sí mismo de que la odiaba pero jamás molestaba a otros tanto como a ella. Una malsana forma de llamar la atención.

Posterior, comenzó a pensar en su nuevo futuro. En que exactamente para él significaba ser libre.

¿Qué quedaba después de la guerra? Al menos no mucho para él o su familia. Ellos eran _indeseables_ ahora ya que todo mundo conocía la reputación de los Malfoys. Era probable que muy pocos quisieran interactuar con ellos y los que lo hacían era porque él había salvado a la heroína de Hogwarts, como comúnmente le decían a Hermione.

Luego venían las preguntas, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a buscarla? ¿Tratar de ganar su confianza… tal vez su amor? ¿O aspirar a olvidarla y que poco a poco quedara como un recuerdo?

Su naturaleza le decía que debía intentarlo pero se sentía inseguro. Sabía que Hermione regresaría a Hogwarts porque lo había leído en El Profeta pero también era realista, no gustaba de engañarse a sí mismo. Hermione Granger era inalcanzable y había sido su culpa.

Había días en que tenía ganas de llorar. Sus lágrimas tenían muchas razones: de impotencia y rabia, de dolor y tristeza.

Lloraba por ser un maldito cobarde, por no haber aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledore cuando se la ofreció. Tal vez si él la hubiera aceptado, si él hubiera huido con la Orden del Fénix, tal vez… solo tal vez… Hermione Granger se hubiera dado cuenta que él no era tan malo después de todo.

En ese instante, sus recuerdos se volvieron una enorme nube gris. Draco soltó el aire tratando de controlar sus pensamientos.

El chico levantó una mano e hizo unos cuantos giros en el lago, formando un remolino en la orilla. Mientras hacía esto, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

-Hola Draco.

Una voz suave se escuchó a sus espaldas, haciendo que el remolino se rompiera en mil gotas.

Draco se giró sorprendido, encontrándose con la menuda figura de una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos muy expresivos. Se trataba de Astoria Greengrass.

-¡Astoria! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nos enteramos de lo que pasó y mi madre quiso visitar a la tuya. Ya se habían mandado algunas cartas… y bueno, aquí estamos. – contestó mientras caminaba con cuidado entre las piedras para llegar a Draco.

El chico le extendió la mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a caminar.

-¿Dónde está Daphne? – dijo mientras buscaba a las espaldas de la chica, esperando encontrar alguna otra figura.

-Se quedó en Brasil. No quiso regresar con nosotros así que concluirá sus estudios y después estudiará algo sobre pociones. La veremos hasta las vacaciones navideñas.

Draco se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Astoria lo miro con curiosidad, lo que hizo que él se sintiera un poco incómodo.

Daphne y Astoria eran sus amigas desde muy niños y sabía que su familia, aunque era sangre pura, se mantenía neutral con todo ese asunto de los muggles. Su padre era un hombre muy diplomático y, por sus negocios, trataba de mantener a la distancia con todo lo que tuviera que ver con mortífagos. Así que al escuchar que Lord Voldemort había nuevamente aparecido, llevó a su familia a vivir a Brasil, tratando de mantenerlos a salvo. La relación de ellos se mantenía solo por su madre, ya que era amiga de la infancia de la madre de Astoria.

- Supongo que no ha sido fácil.- dijo ella desviando su mirada, ya que había notado la tensión del rubio.

Draco se mantuvo un rato en silencio antes de contestar.

-No, no lo ha sido. Ustedes tuvieron mucha suerte de huir a América.

Astoria volteó a verlo y sonrió modestamente. Draco la observó fijamente, de pronto se le antojó recapacitar que Astoria se había vuelto una joven atractiva, la última vez que la vio todavía lucía como una niña.

Su silueta delgada denotaba elegancia, además era inteligente y amable con todo mundo. Era de las pocas slytherins que no soltaba arrogancia a su paso con el resto de los alumnos de otras casas o hijos de muggles.

Draco de nuevo esquivó la mirada e hizo un nuevo remolino con las manos. Astoria apretó un poco los labios antes de hablar, como si no estuviera segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Y… ¿ya estás listo?

-¿Listo para qué? – contestó Draco mientras hacía que su remolino brincara de un lado a otro.

-Para Hogwarts. De hecho mis padres querían convencer a Daphne de regresar pues la metodología mágica en Brasil es muy diferente. Aquí somos más tradicionalistas.

- Eso aún no lo decido.

El remolino comenzó a girar por encima de sus cabezas.

-Pues es importante terminar el colegio si quieres continuar con otros estudios. En ningún lugar decente te aceptarían si, al menos, no tienes presentados los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

- Es solo que no estoy seguro de que quiero hacer. Después de ser…

Draco se quedó en silencio pero Astoria dedujo que se refería a ser un mortífago.

-No era algo que tú pudieras evitar, eso lo sabemos. Tuviste que hacerlo. Además ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

El chico volteó a verla indignado y el remolino estalló en rocío.

-Yo no tengo miedo de regresar, es sólo que no sé a qué quiero dedicarme. Es un poco complicado.

Astoria se sintió incomoda y tosió.

- Nott va a regresar y, créeme, él tampoco la está pasando nada bien. Tú sabes que él enteramente está solo, por lo menos tú tienes a tu madre. Él está enteramente solo.

Las palabras de Astoria Greengrass lo dejaron sorprendido. Uno de sus amigos, Theodore Nott, regresaría a Hogwarts siendo que su padre era de los mortífagos encarcelados en Azkaban.

Si Nott tenía agallas para regresar ¿él porque no?

-No puedes esconderte todo el tiempo Draco Malfoy. – continuó la chica. – Eres un Slytherin y…

-Somos hábiles y astutos. No importa los medios pero siempre alcanzamos nuestro fin. – interrumpió Draco en tono aburrido pero al terminar de decirlo algo se removió en su interior.

Tal vez ser un Malfoy no significaba nada pero el sombrero seleccionador le había susurrado que era listo y ambicioso. Que podía alcanzar lo que quisiera.

_- Y lo que yo más quiero es a Hermione Granger_. -pensó.

Astoria le dio unas palmadas por la espalda que le hizo sentir mejor.

-Seré tu guardaespaldas. –dijo Astoria inflando las mejillas como imitando a Crabbe o Goyle.

-Creo que me has convencido. – dijo Draco haciendo un nuevo remolino en el agua y salpicando a la bruja.

Astoria se echó a reír y le propinó un regaño a Draco por la travesura. Él, por primera vez, desde hacía meses atrás sonreía.

* * *

El regreso de Draco Malfoy a Hogwarts causó revuelo los primeros días, que solo competía con el regreso de otros alumnos que eran considerados héroes de guerra.

La mayoría de los alumnos lo miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, aprensión y burla.

Al Slytherin le molestaba de sobre manera como la gente murmuraba al verle pasar. Su varita temblaba por salir a echar unos cuantos hechizos pero Draco mordía sus ganas con miradas escalofriantes hacia los estudiantes que se atrevían a echar un vistazo.

Sus compañeros de casa le ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo. Solo unos cuantos le hablaban a secas. Luego supo, por Greengrass, que algunos tenían miedo de que él les aplicara alguna maldición imperdonable si se atrevían siquiera a mirarlo, eso le daba gracia.

Otros eran más valientes y le demostraban su desprecio, sobre todo aquellos que directamente se habían visto afectados por Voldemort. Aparte, había quienes lo repudiaban porque se había librado de Azkaban gracias a que había salvado a una _sangre sucia_.

De un lado u otro, era un traidor. Incluso en las otras casas, no era tan bien visto aunque había uno que otro alumno que le saludaba con cierto recelo. Le daba la impresión que era porque, como ya todos lo sabían, él había salvado en la guerra a la _heroína_ de Hogwarts.

Nott, sufría casi de lo mismo, aunque él no había sido mortífago como Draco, la mayor parte de la gente lo rechazaba. Así que la única que los arrastraba a una falsa vida social, con los alumnos que se podía, era Greengrass. Ella generalmente los invitaba a sentarse con su grupo y Draco veía con cierto humor como algunos de sus amigos se encogían cuando Nott y él tomaban asiento.

A pesar de esto, Draco Malfoy algunas veces se sentía solo y asediado. Al final sabía que la gente lo iba a despreciar por ser un ex-mortífago. Ese era el riesgo que correría si regresaba Hogwarts y sabía también que fuera del colegio sería lo mismo. No tenía escapatoria. Su pasado lo acosaba.

Trataba de usar su máscara de siempre, aquella fría y arrogante, como si no le importara. Lo único que lo podía mantener ecuánime y mirando hacia el frente, era aquel propósito por el cual él había regresado a Hogwarts.

Con todo, Draco mentalmente agradecía que a medida de que pasaba el tiempo los murmullos se iban disipando. Ya que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que lanzar miradas amenazantes a estudiantes.

Habían pasado ya semanas desde que inició la escuela, Draco advertía mal humorado que Granger le evitaba. Varias veces coincidían en los pasillos pero ella, de manera disimulada, buscaba no cruzarse en su camino en cuanto le veía.

Hermione Granger era con él como un conejillo asustadizo. La forma en que evitaba mirarlo o cruzarse con él lo confirmaban.

Además parecía que trataba de nunca estar sola. Weasley y Potter no regresaron al Colegio pero casi siempre la veía acompañada de la chica Weasley y Lovegood, y en raras ocasiones hasta de Longbottom.

Algunas veces se maldijo así mismo por haberla besado aquella tarde en la librería. Tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho sería más fácil acercarse.

Pasaba sus horas libres en la biblioteca, a veces en compañía de Nott, ya que ese año ni era prefecto ni jugador de quidditch y en lo único que podía concentrarse era estudiar. Así que casi siempre se sentaba en una mesa donde pudiera mirar a lo lejos a Granger, buscando una manera de cómo llegar a ella sin que huyera.

Theodore Nott lo observaba con sigilo. Se había dado cuenta de a quien miraba Draco constantemente y eso lo desconcertaba, ya que en todos los años que lo conocía jamás había visto a su amigo ver a alguien con ese brillo poco familiar, como lo hacía con Granger.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó un día Nott a Draco en voz baja cuando estaban en la biblioteca.

Draco levantó la mirada de su pergamino y se removió en la silla con gesto confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Me he dado cuenta a quien observas desde aquí y por eso te pregunto si estás seguro.

Draco titubeó. Estaba tratando de hallar un tono de sarcasmo en Nott pero no lo encontró.

- Tengo curiosidad porque hasta donde yo recuerde nunca te cayó bien. – dijo Nott echando un vistazo a Hermione Granger, quien se encontraba sentada con Neville Longbottom.

Draco volteó a mirar fugazmente hacia la mesa donde estaba la bruja para luego mirar con recelo a Nott. No estaba seguro de compartir sus pensamientos pero al parecer no había sido precavido en ocultarlo y Nott no era ningún tonto, era callado pero observador.

-Ni siquiera yo mismo tengo idea de cuando empezó lo contrario. – contestó alzándose de hombros.

Nott lo miró un momento como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba hablando en serio.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas aunque un poco sorprendente viniendo de ti.

Draco no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de amargura.

- La guerra cambia a las personas.

Una sombra de desánimo cubrió a Nott. Draco supuso que se había acordado de su padre mortífago; sin embargo el muchacho emitió una sonrisa.

-Bien, estás metido en un lío porque me da la impresión que no advierte tu presencia.

Draco volvió a mirar discretamente a Granger, quien seguía atenta a su libro. Ajena a la conversación de los Slytherin.

-Soy como un dementor para ella.

Draco se sintió estúpido diciendo esto. Su voz detonaba una vulnerabilidad que a nadie más se la había mostrado. Conocía bien a Theodore y sabía que todo ese asunto de los muggles o sangres sucias le tenía sin cuidado; sin embargo, no se sentía cómodo mostrando sus sentimientos hacia Granger a nadie más cuando inclusive ni él mismo sabía que tan lejos habían llegado.

Nott sonrió burlón y volvió su vista al pergamino.

-Me extraña que no hayas encontrado aún la forma de acercarte. Siempre me pareciste muy listo. Arrogante y presuntuoso pero listo.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

-Bueno Nott, no es algo que tenga tan fácil. Tú mismo lo has dicho, yo no figuro en su vida y me parece que ella lo quiere mantener así.

-No la culpo.

El rubio resopló molesto.

- A lo que voy Malfoy es que eres muy impulsivo. Estás acostumbrado a tomar las cosas cuando quieres y ella no es una _cosa_. En tu lugar me tomaría una dosis de paciencia. No puedes derribar de un mazazo muros y muros de indiferencia.

Draco sintió una leve punzada en el pecho pero se mostró inexpresivo ante el comentario. Theodore tenía razón, Granger estaba custodiada por su mente. Seguramente estaba agradecida por el hecho de que la ayudara pero eso no cambiaba nada. Seguía tan desconfiada de él como siempre.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Alguien como ella te haría bastante bien. – Continuó esta vez mirándole.- Hasta el momento es la única chica que conozco que te ha hecho frente y eso compensaría tu carácter altanero.

Draco quiso soltar una risotada pero se aguantó. Jamás Theodore Nott se había atrevido a hablarle así en el pasado. Pese a todo, le parecía fascinante imaginarse lo que Hermione Granger podía hacer en su vida. Efectivamente, era la única chica que se había enfrentado al presumido Draco Malfoy.

-Creo que me gusta la idea. Lamentablemente no encuentro una forma de aproximarme sin que salga corriendo.

-Malfoy, tienes que pensar. ¿Qué crees que tienen en común ella y tú?

Draco dejó a un lado su pluma y observó a su alrededor. Posteriormente clavó su mirada en Granger, quien se había levantado de su sitio para ir hacia unos estantes. En la mesa de ella tenía al menos cinco libros.

Volvió a mirar a Nott y le sonrió triunfal.


	6. Chapter 6

Este capitulo me ha llenado de una energía indiscutible. No tienen la menor idea de cuantas veces lo escribí y creo que refleje todo lo que quería.

Para escribirlo use un tracklist:

I´m not in love – 10cc

Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding

Bueno, a ver que les parece. Por favor, déjenme sus reviews! es importante saber que piensan al respecto. No se que tal les parezca este capitulo :D

Un abrazo fuerte.

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capitulo 6.**

**No es Amor**

Hermione Granger sonreía abiertamente ante la carta que acababa de recibir. Era de Harry.

Miró de reojo a Ginny, quien casi daba de brincos por toda la sala común de Gryffindor mientras murmuraba palabras, que según creía Hermione, eran de amor.

-¡Estoy terriblemente contenta!- exclamó Ginny apretando sus mejillas coloradas.- Harry me había dicho que tal vez nos veríamos hasta navidad así que esto ha sido una sorpresa.

Hermione asintió.

-Ha sido una suerte que su día libre coincidiera con nuestra salida a Hogsmeade. Es una lástima que Ron no haya podido venir.

-Bueno, con todo el asunto del negocio, están tratando de extenderse. George necesita mucha ayuda al respecto.

En ese instante se borraron las sonrisas de Ginny y Hermione, un suspiró salió de sus gargantas. Habían recordado a Fred.

-Nunca se va a quitar, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Ginny triste tocándose en el pecho.

-Yo creo que… esa sensación nunca se va del todo.

- A veces me siento culpable por sentirme contenta algunas veces…

- ¿Y no es la risa lo que siempre nos trae recuerdos de Fred? ¿No recuerdas que cuando estábamos en los momentos más oscuros de la guerra tus hermanos siempre buscaban hacernos reír? Reír es como un tributo para Fred.

La pelirroja se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó. La chica acarició su largo cabello trenzado un momento y luego se separó de ella con una amplia sonrisa que se obligó a hacer.

-¿Ya estás lista?- apresuró a Ginny.

Ginny asintió.

-Neville y Luna nos esperaran a la salida para tomar juntos la carroza. Así nos iremos todos juntos. – dijo Hermione mientras iban hacia la puerta de la Torre de Gryffindor.

- Harry dijo que nos esperaría en Las Tress Escobas.

De nuevo la chica soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción mientras mordía su bufanda.

Hermione rio. Era un buen momento para salir a Hogsmeade. Era como tratar de recuperar la rutina de antes de todo el caos, haciendo un intento por ir dejando atrás todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos.

Apenas si podía dar crédito a que tan solo unos meses atrás había acabado todo, después de pasar años y años en la histeria total.

_Voldemort. Horrocruxes. Fallecidos._

Al final había recuperado a sus padres, revirtiéndoles el hechizo desmemorizador, pero ella no sentía que hubiera recuperado del todo su propia cordura. Algunas veces despertaba llorando y sudando, recordando el rostro de Bellatrix susurrándole en el oído, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor. Le echaba un vistazo a su cicatriz, recordándole su pavor.

Luego estaba su otra pesadilla, la que a nadie le había contado, los labios de Draco Malfoy pegados a su boca, temblando y susurrando su nombre.

Hermione se despertaba apretando las sabanas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se frotaba los labios que, algunas veces, sentía que le ardían.

Hasta el momento ella no había podido encontrar ninguna explicación para que el ex mortífago la hubiera besado. Tal vez su cordura estaba tan roto como el de ella. Sin embargo, recordaba su mirada cristalina, llena de preocupación y de algo más que no supo definir en los ojos grises de Malfoy cuando la salvó de Woodgate. Tampoco sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza cuando susurró su nombre de ese modo y mucho menos le parecía agradable recordar cuando Cox había insinuado que su labor era matar a las _sangres sucias_ no besarlas.

_Besar a sangres sucias. Besarla._

_¿Por qué tuvo que haberla besado cuando ella ya lo había indultado por todas las pedanterías del pasado?_

De pronto Hermione detuvo sus pensamientos y sus pasos. Se tocó por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Oh no! - susurró.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

- Olvidé mi bolso. Lo dejé en la sala, tengo que ir por él. – dijo Hermione inquieta. – Por favor ve con Luna y Neville. En un momento les alcanzo…. Y no se vayan a ir sin mí.

Ginny asintió. Hermione se dio la vuelta y regresó con rapidez a la torre. Al llegar, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su bolso seguía ahí. Lo tomo y volvió a salir mientras se lo enredaba por el torso.

De momento se sintió indefensa. Ya no acostumbraba caminar los pasillos de Hogwarts a solas. Generalmente era porque el colegio guardaba muchos recuerdos melancólicos y a veces creía que sus paredes se cerraban en torno a ella.

La otra razón era Malfoy. No quería encontrarse con él de nuevo a solas. Bastante difícil era verlo en las clases que coincidían, a veces se topaba con su mirada analítica cuando estaban en la biblioteca pero cuando eso pasaba él volvía a su lectura con gesto aburrido, como si solo hubiera sido una coincidencia que sus miradas se encontraran.

Sus pasos empezaron a perder velocidad al mirar al otro lado de la estancia principal reconociendo a una de las figuras que venía caminando con pasos elegantes y lentos.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott iban ensimismados en su plática y no se habían percatado que Hermione estaba ahí, sintiéndose terriblemente estúpida por haberse detenido.

De pronto ella notó como un muchacho fornido de cejas muy pobladas venía a toda velocidad hacia la espalda de Draco Malfoy. Hermione lo reconoció como O'Coneill, un Slytherin de su mismo grado y jugador de quidditch.

Con su hombro golpeó con brusquedad a Malfoy, quien al sentir el golpe inmediatamente su rostro se tornó encolerizado.

-¿Qué demonios…? – sacó rápidamente su varita.

-Fíjate por donde vas maldito mortífago.- escupió O'Coneill mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Hermione se dio cuenta que O'Coneill estaba buscando pelea, por eso llevaba la varita lista. Ambos magos se detuvieron y se apuntaron al instante.

- ¿Escuché bien lo que dijiste?- dijo entre dientes Draco.- ¿Me llamaste…?

-¿Por qué no te largas de aquí mortífago de mierda? Apestas el ambiente. – dijo acercándose a Malfoy con una mirada retadora.

-Calmate O'Coneill. – Interrumpió Nott tratando de aplacar la tensión.- Malfoy no se está metiendo contigo. Baja la varita.

-Hazle caso a Nott.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa sombría y apretando más fuerte su varita.- ¿No tienes miedo de lo que alguien como yo puede hacerte por las noches?

O'Coneill tragó saliva pero mantuvo su mirada altiva.

- Puedo hacer que ni tu jodida madre te reconozca. Vamos, dame un motivo…

-Me vale una mierda. No me das miedo… -dijo el jugador pero esta vez ya no estaba tan seguro, el rostro de Draco estaba totalmente distorsionado y sintió un ligero vértigo cuando vio que el pálido mago movía sus labios sin que ni una palabra saliera de ellos.

- ¡O'Coneill! ¡Malfoy! ¡Bajen esas varitas! – exclamó Hermione visiblemente enfurecida.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a mirarla pero ninguno de ellos bajó sus varitas.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes sang…? – empezaba a decir O'Coneill.

El chico no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione le había lanzado un hechizo que le entumió la lengua. Éste la miró entre impresionado y resentido mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices O'Coneill, recuerda que esa palabra está prohibida y supongo que no querrás que te reporte. Si se enteran en el Ministerio que la empleaste vas a pasar horas y horas en interrogatorio. ¿Qué te parecería ser sospechoso de levantamiento?

Éste le lanzó una mirada de aborrecimiento, tratando de decir algo pero su lengua estaba muerta.

- No te preocupes por tu lengua, en un rato se pasa el efecto.

O'Coneill movió su varita hacia Hermione pero antes de que ella reaccionara, Draco lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y acerco su rostro al de él.

- Si le tocas un solo cabello, voy a despedazarte. Me encantaría escuchar como crujen tus huesos. – dijo en un susurro.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin darse cuenta bajó su varita.

- O'Coneill, piérdete de vista. – dijo Nott separándolo de Draco.

Al mago no le quedó más remedio que alejarse con el rostro visiblemente ofendido pero a la vez intimidado por las palabras de Draco. En cuanto salió del campo de visión, Hermione guardó su varita y se giró enfrentando a Draco.

-Deberías también frenar tu lengua Malfoy. No puedes andar por ahí amenazando a las personas.- dijo claramente enfadada.

Draco guardó su varita. La miraba con una mezcla de enojo y fascinación. Había sido hilarante ver a Hermione enfrentarse con seguridad a O'Coneill pero a su vez estaba irritado por la manera en que le hablaba, como si lo que acabara de hacer estaba mal.

-Él se lo busco Granger, yo no fui quien empezó.- frunció el ceño.

-Me importa un escarabajo quien empezó. Ese O'Coneill es un estúpido pero aun así o cuidas lo que dices o voy a reportarte la próxima vez.

-¿En serio Granger? – Alzó una ceja.- ¿Y se supone que debo permitir que cualquier imbécil venga a joderme la vida?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-No me vengas con cuentos Malfoy. Hay otras maneras de defenderse, usa tu ingenio. Yo lo he hecho.

Draco sintió un golpe imaginario en el estómago. Tomó un poco de aire y agregó:

-Haz lo que quieras pero no pienso volverme un estúpido pusilánime oculto por los rincones.

Hermione bufó más molesta.

-¿No tienes suficiente con que media escuela piense que los vas a convertir en una alimaña con solo mirarlos para que encima andes amenazando a diestra y siniestra? Además ¿que era esa estupidez de mover los labios? No estabas pronunciando una maldición… ¿o sí?

Draco se quedó serio. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente. _¿A ella le importaba lo que los demás especulaban de él o qué?_

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen de mí, ese es mi problema Granger.

Draco al ver el gesto de indignación que le lanzó la chica se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-Sí, estás en lo correcto. – espetó ella.

Hermione se dio la vuelta dejando a Malfoy titubeando.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó yendo tras ella.

La bruja al escucharlo acercarse aceleró más el paso.

-Oye Granger…

Hermione apretó los labios y los puños, si Malfoy la tocaba de nuevo sabría quién era ella pero el chico le bloqueó únicamente el paso y lo hizo tan brusco que Hermione casi choca con él.

-¿Qué…? – empezó Hermione.

-Espera, no he terminado de hablar. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa insinuante que a Hermione le pareció más bien burlona.

- Hazte a un lado Malfoy.

El chico soltó el aire.

- Bien, probablemente tienes razón en que hay otros métodos pero tú no conoces a ese infeliz como yo. Hay veces que uno tiene que ser más… práctico.

La Gryffindor vaciló. El tono de voz del Malfoy se le hacía extraño. Sin ese punto de desprecio como antes y había algo en la forma que la miraba que la estremecía de pies a cabeza.

-Además no estaba pronunciando ninguna maldición era solo para asustar a ese bastardo. Es bastante vengativo cuando se lo propone, así que quería evitar que se vuelva a meter conmigo… o contigo.

La gryffindor desvió la mirada ruborizada, sus labios se abrieron pero se había quedado sin poder expresar nada.

La había desarmado.

El escenario era bizarro. ¿En qué momento había entrado a un universo paralelo para que Draco Malfoy se comportara así? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse ante su mirada gris tan intensa? ¿Por qué se estremecía con el tono de su voz tan tenue? ¿Quién carajos era este hombre que la confundía?

-Quería darte esto hace unos días pero no había tenido oportunidad.- expresó Draco rompiendo el silencio.

El mago sacó un libro verde con letras doradas de uno de los bolsillos de su capa, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Hermione bajó su vista y leyó el título_. Guía práctica sobre fórmulas de Aritmancia Avanzada de Magnolia Boots._

Contuvo un momento la respiración. Era el libro que ella estaba buscando aquel día en Flourish & Blotts. Una emoción sacudió su inseguridad, casi por instinto tomó inmediatamente el libro, acariciando la portada con suavidad.

-¿Cómo…es…posible? – Expresó con incredulidad.- Dijeron que ya no lo publicaban y he estado buscándolo en varias librerías...

-Sí, lo sabía. – dijo Draco en voz baja.

Hermione levantó su mirada. El rostro de Malfoy estaba sereno, con un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos que le hacía lucir agradable y sus labios parecían que se curvaban lentamente como si quisiera sonreír.

Tuvo oportunidad de observar la punta de su nariz respingada y su cabello platinado peinado a la ligera. Sin esa arruga en la frente, sin esos labios apretados en una mueca socarrona, podía decirse que Draco Malfoy era atractivo.

Al entrar en cordura, extendió la mano sin poder mirarle más. Draco pudo darse cuenta que la mano de Hermione temblaba.

-Toma, no lo quiero. – dijo seriamente.

- Quédatelo Granger, es tuyo.- dijo alzándose hombros.

-No puedo quedármelo. – Insistió.- No es…

- Dije que era tuyo. – Le tomó suavemente de una muñeca y bajó su mano.- Además nadie más lo va a ocupar, no me interesa mucho la Aritmancia.

Hermione retiró la mano como si de pronto le hubiera quemado el contacto.

- ¿y qué te interesa? – preguntó distraída, tratando de ocultar su sofoco.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y Hermione casi se da un golpe así misma por preguntar algo tan estúpido. _¿A ella que le importaba los gustos de Draco Malfoy?_

El mago titubeó un momento sin saber que responder. Hermione se alteró tanto que empezó a dar unos pasos para alejarse de él, tratando de ir hacia la salida.

-Me gusta pociones y encantamientos. – Contestó rápidamente a espaldas de Granger.- Aunque últimamente he encontrado liberador leer sobre origen y tratamiento de las pociones sanadoras.

Hermione se detuvo. Respiró hondamente, tratando de analizar rápido la situación, tenía que mantener la civilidad y no perder la compostura. Así que ya preparada se dio la vuelta para mirarlo nuevamente.

Draco se acercó a ella.

- Parece interesante...el libro. - indicó.- Échale un vistazo.

La bruja bajo la mirada hacia el libro con curiosidad. Al mirar por dentro se dio cuenta que tenía notas y formulas anotadas en las páginas. Era un libro que le había pertenecido a alguien más.

Revisó la contraportada y se sorprendió de ver un nombre: _Andromeda Black_.

-Nos vemos luego Granger. – dijo Draco yéndose con Nott.

Hasta ese momento Hermione se había dado cuenta que Theodore Nott estaba por ahí, a una distancia prudente de ellos dos. También se fijó en los estudiantes de Hogwarts que pasaban a lado de ellos y los miraban con curiosidad.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y confundida. Todo había sido tan extraño; pero, aunque a ella le contrariaba la actitud de Malfoy, no le era desagradable tampoco.

Le parecía hipnótico ver sus ojos grises y escuchar el siseo de su voz.

Se dio cuenta que había perdido mucho tiempo y sus amigos estarían esperándola ya hastiados, por lo que se apresuró a caminar hacia la salida del Colegio.

En cuanto llegó con ellos, Ginny parecía irritada.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione has tardado un millón de años! ¿Qué tanto hacías?

Hermione guardó discretamente el libro y sonrió apenada.

-Disculpen es que tuve que detener una pelea entre estudiantes y… - su voz fue perdiéndose.

-Creo que tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos aprovechar el tiempo. – dijo Neville.

Luna y Ginny asintieron. Hermione guardó silencio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sus manos empezaron a sudar a pesar del viento de otoño. En ese instante se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy estaba a unos metros de ellos junto a otros Slytherins.

El muchacho al notarla le concedió una mirada tan intensa, que la dejo agitada.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas posteriores a la salida a Hogsmeade fueron reveladoras para Draco Malfoy. Las cosas poco a poco iban inclinándose a su favor, Hermione Granger ya no le evitaba. Ahora cuando se encontraban había un tímido saludo de por medio. A veces con una inclinación de cabeza y otras con un _Hola_ casi inaudible.

En varias ocasiones tuvo la gentileza de alcanzarle algunos libros y colocárselos en su respectiva mesa de la biblioteca. Ella únicamente decía _gracias_ y le daba una mirada inquisitiva que lo estremecía pero procuraba siempre mantenerse impasible.

Draco estaba casi siempre ansioso por decir algo más pero normalmente Hermione iba acompañada de sus amigos. Esto era algo que le incomodaba porque ellos, desde donde estaban, lo miraban recelosos. Sobre todo la menor de los Weasley, quien se tomaba su tiempo en observar cada uno de sus pasos.

Cuando eso sucedía Draco le mantenía la mirada con suficiencia, haciendo que la bruja torciera la boca indignada.

Esa mañana se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre. Algunas veces despertaba azorado por las pesadillas de su pasado como mortífago. Esa mañana no era diferente.

Necesitaba aire fresco, así que con prisa empezó a vestirse para salir de las mazmorras.

Al salir, miró su reloj y eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para ir al comedor en un domingo así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el lago, ya que era una costumbre que arraigo desde casa.

Camino con paso lento, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas. Su mente volvió a recrear cada expresión de Hermione de los últimos días. Se permitía una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez no lo estuviera haciendo tan mal.

En sí, él ya hubiera procurado hacer más que mirarse el uno al otro sin añadir más nada pero necesitaba tomar las cosas con calma como se lo había sugerido Nott.

Odiaba la idea de cuan influyentes podían ser los amigos de Hermione en su forma de actuar. No es que pensara que ella no tuviera decisión propia pero él era Draco Malfoy, un heredero, hijo de un mortífago en Azkaban y además antiguo seguidor de Voldemort. Su vida estaba tan rodeada de oscuridad, magia negra y familiares asesinos, que efectivamente no era un candidato idóneo para ser su amigo.

Cuando él lo pensaba de ese modo, su pecho se contraía por un ligero dolor. En realidad no la merecía. Jamás había hecho algo para merecerla. Lo único que ahora podía hacer era comportarse decente con sus compañeros y dado a que la mayoría le temía, no se dedicaba a molestar al resto.

Se detuvo un momento para mirar por una de las ventanas. El panorama nevado no le parecía triste, le resultaba reconfortante ver algo blanco. Después de haber pasado meses y meses de penumbra, ver la luz reflejada en la nieve le traía bienestar.

Cuando llegó al exterior, sintió un golpe helado en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el frío de la mañana. El viento le devolvió la vitalidad que necesitaba, ahora que veía muchas cosas con claridad, creía que podía tener una expectativa.

Pensaba en lo que sería de su futuro, era el momento de elegir qué camino tomar. En las últimas semanas había traído en la cabeza cientos de ideas. ¿A qué exactamente podría dedicarse alguien como él? ¿En que era exactamente sobresaliente? Pensaba en cualquier cosa menos trabajar en el Ministerio. No se sentía cómodo con la idea y creía que era mejor así.

Mientras bajaba hacia la zona del lago vio pasar a algunos estudiantes merodeando por ahí. Draco sonrió sarcástico imaginándose que un día pudiera estar así con Granger.

Llegó a la parte del lago donde había una zona rocosa, detuvo sus pasos cuando notó a alguien sentado en una de las rocas. Con la mirada baja y sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

El corazón de Draco se contuvo al confirmar que era _ella_. Estaba leyendo con las piernas flexionadas sobre una roca grande.

No había nadie más. Estaba sola. Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin saber si ir hacia a ella o regresarse. Había estado esperando un momento para estar a solas y ahora que lo tenía se sentía cobarde.

Dio un paso hacia atrás pero unas pequeñas rocas crujieron bajo sus pies, haciendo que Hermione volteara.

Al verse se quedaron aturdidos. En silencio. Solo mirándose el uno al otro.

Draco fue más pronto en reaccionar y aparentando ecuanimidad comenzó a acercarse.

- ¿No crees que hace frio como para que estés aquí leyendo?

La bruja parpadeó y movió un poco su cuerpo para verlo directamente.

-Necesitaba salir un rato. – contestó ella mientras cerraba y asentaba su libro a un lado.

-¿Salir a congelarte? – El chico se detuvo frente a ella y le miró las manos.- ¿Y sin guantes?

Hermione lo miro un momento antes de contestarle.

- Salí… salí demasiado rápido y… no quise regresar por ellos. – se alzó de hombros.

Sin pretenderlo, Draco se inclinó un poco hacia ella al apoyarse en la roca donde estaba sentada. Un ligero escalofríos se paseó por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te urgía tanto salir de tu torre? – preguntó sutilmente inquieto. - ¿Sucedió algo?

Hermione titubeó. Vio en su tono algo sincero.

-A veces tengo pesadillas.- Exhaló una bocanada de aire.- No es la primera vez que me sucede así que vine a tratar de calmarme…

El rostro de Draco se endureció y su mirada se perdió en el lago congelado.

-Sé de lo que hablas. – Explicó serio.- a veces me sucede. Supongo que tenemos que encontrar una forma de lidiar con todo esto.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida. No esperaba que Malfoy le manifestara su sentir. No había pensado en el horror que a él le tocó vivir a lado de esos mortífagos y, sobre todo, de Voldemort. A ella le quedaba claro que Malfoy no había tenido opción. No había otra cosa para él que no fuera ser un mortífago como su Padre. Tal vez él en su momento había creído que era lo correcto pero dado a los últimos acontecimientos, seguramente estaba arrepentido. Tenía que haber sido así dado a que él les había ayudado a Harry y a ella.

- Si… aunque tomará algo de tiempo… - susurró.

La incomodidad empezó a hacer latente hasta que Draco posó sus ojos sobre las manos de Hermione, quien las frotaba para entrar en calor. Fue entonces que comenzó a quitarse sus guantes y se los ofreció.

-Ten. Ponte esto.

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

- No… yo…

-Tómalos. Te vas a congelar si no lo haces.

El gesto de caballerosidad de Malfoy le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago, dudó unos segundos en tomarlos pero comprendió que lo que Malfoy y ella tenían ahora no iba a ser como antes. Prácticamente ellos habían encontrado un punto neutral y un silencioso acuerdo el uno con el otro. Así que los cogió sin decir más nada. En cuanto se los puso inmediatamente sus manos se llenaron de calor.

-Que suaves son… -musitó moviendo sus dedos.- Gracias…

Draco sonrió de lado sin que Hermione se percatara. En otros tiempos hubiera dicho algo como _"un par de guantes de estos y serviría para alimentar a los Weasley por meses"._

El chico introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa y recargó su cuerpo en la roca a un lado de Hermione.

- Que manía la tuya de salir sin guantes.- dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-No fue a propósito Malfoy. -hizo una pausa.- ¿No tienes frio?

-No, estoy bien. Me gusta el frio.

Hermione desvió un poco el rostro. El silencio volvía a ser incómodo.

- Por cierto Malfoy, no había podido darte las gracias por el libro de aritmancia. Me quede un poco sorprendida saber que el libro le perteneció a Andromeda Black.

- Yo quedé mucho más sorprendido encontrarlo en la biblioteca de la casa en la que ahora vivo. Era la residencia de descanso de mis abuelos.

Hermione se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Pensaba que los Black habían borrado todo con respecto a ella.

-Bueno, no todo… eso ya lo sabemos.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-¿Qué lees? – dijo Draco dando un vistazo al libro que posaba en medio de ellos.

-¿Uh?…

Draco asió el libro con curiosidad.

-Hum… _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ por _Jane Austen_. – murmuró para sí mismo. – El autor no se me hace conocido.

-No creo que te sea familiar.- dijo ella apretando sus puños con nerviosismo.

Draco examinó la portada del libro, lo abrió y hojeó.

- Es muggle, ¿no es así?

Hermione volteó a mirar a Draco para buscar un gesto de asco pero su rostro estaba imparcial. Esto hizo que su cabeza se llenara de preguntas pero se las guardó para ella misma.

-¿De qué va? - agregó mientras dejaba nuevamente el libro en su lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber? – Preguntó un poco confundida.- Es un libro muggle…

-Te noté absorta mientras leías así que tengo interés. – la interrumpió.

-Es… - respiró profundo.- es la historia de Elizabeth Bennet, quien conoce a Mr. Darcy, un hombre arrogante, frívolo y orgulloso. Mr. Darcy se enamora perdidamente de Elizabeth pero ella en vez de aceptarlo le promete odio eterno.

Draco se sintió perturbado con la historia. Prácticamente era la situación que vivía actualmente con ella. El hombre arrogante y estúpido que intenta ganarse a la heroína y ella le rechaza. Tenía curiosidad por preguntar el final de la historia pero decidió mejor no hacerlo.

- Romance… vaya Granger no tenía idea de que te gustaban este tipo de libros. – dijo con un tinte de diversión en su voz.

-Es romance pero no del tipo de basura que se suele leer en la actualidad. – contestó alzando una ceja con cierto grado de impaciencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué sentido es diferente? – Draco se giró para quedar de frente. Sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura, esto le intimidó a Hermione.

Sus ojos grises estaban fuertemente clavados en ella, ávidos de percibir algo aunque no sabía qué. Empero, lo que más la tenía desconcertada era el interés de Draco Malfoy por dialogar. Sobre todo en cosas que a ella le apasionaban, como los libros.

Se le vino a la mente que ella no había podido hacer mucho al respecto con sus amigos. A casi nadie le gustaba leer y no había quien le hiciera paralelismo en temas que a ella le fascinaban.

En ese momento hablar con Malfoy sobre eso se le hacía atrayente.

- Bueno… para empezar la historia data del siglo XVIII. Considero que es la época del decoro por excelencia y además la escritora rompe con el paradigma de las mujeres de la era, que no podían expresar sus inclinaciones. De hecho la heroína del libro hace eso, rompe con el protocolo de ser reservada a lo que piensa. Es por eso que Mr. Darcy la admira.

Draco entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Me queda claro porque te gusta. – Desvió su mirada un momento.- Habitualmente tú eres como ellas, siempre dices lo que piensas.

Hermione se sonrojó. No sabía cómo tomar eso viniendo de Draco Malfoy pero él se dio cuenta del efecto y carraspeó.

-¿Has leído escritores del mundo mágico? Me refiero a autores que no tengan que ver con cosas de la escuela.

- Si, de hecho estoy suscrita a Reader's Magic. – La emoción de Hermione comenzó a crecer. – La otra vez leí un artículo muy interesante de Henry Fielding. En el mundo muggle también se le conoce, alguna vez fui a ver una obra de teatro basada en uno de sus escritos.

- Hay muchos escritores que se pasan a la comunidad muggle para perderse en el anonimato. Es una lástima porque uno no vuelve a saber de ellos.

- Yo creo que es maravilloso que lo que escriban lo compartan, así extienden su magia en sus escritos.

-O en la música.- dijo Draco virando la mirada como si quisiera acordarse de algo.- ¿Sabías que los muggles escuchaban a un grupo muy famoso a finales de la década de los 60's pero uno de sus integrantes era un mago?

Hermione negó con la cabeza sorprendida.

- ¿Conoces a _The Beatles_?

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Hermione. – ¿En serio uno de ellos era un mago?

-De hecho era un mago de sangre pura. Se llamaba McCartney. No tuvo éxito en la comunidad mágica porque su música era demasiado escandalosa pero sus canciones se hicieron muy famosas entre los muggles.

- No tenía idea.

- Por supuesto que no. Siendo un mago de sangre pura tuvo que renunciar seguramente a su familia. Al menos aquí en la comunidad mágica no se volvió a saber de él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas Malfoy? Yo… yo creería que no sabes nada de muggles.

Hermione lo miraba interesada. Draco se sentía satisfecho de despertar su curiosidad. En realidad dicho dato lo había leído hacía tiempo en una revista de una compañera de Slytherin pero en Hermione había causado un buen efecto.

-Eso lo sé por casualidad. Jamás he tenido interés por nada muggle.- dijo alzándose de hombros.

Hermione apretó sus labios.

-Eso me queda claro. – dijo ella con un poco de amargura en su voz, recordando todas las cosas horribles que Malfoy le decía en el pasado.

-¿Para qué interesarse por ello si existe la magia?

Hermione apretó un poco los puños. Empezaba a enfadarse.

- Bueno, hay cosas muggles que valen mucho la pena.

- ¿Cómo qué cosas?

Draco se mordisqueó el labio inferior y la miró atentamente.

-No te entiendo Malfoy.- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Para qué me preguntas eso?

- Quiero saber, así de simple.

-Creo que te estás burlando de mí. – Hermione trató de bajar de la roca pero uno de sus pies resbaló, estaba a punto de caer cuando Draco la atrapó desde la cintura.

Al sentir nuevamente los brazos de Draco Malfoy rodeándola sintió que sus piernas le traicionaban. El corazón de él palpitaba acelerado y su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor.

El rubor comenzó a subir en las mejillas de Hermione y el Slytherin al notarlo desvió su atención hacia sus labios. Dicha expresión hizo que Hermione bajara su rostro.

Fue como el efecto de una burbuja que se reventaba en el aire, Draco soltó suavemente a Hermione sin poner distancia entre ellos.

- Granger... – murmuró Draco muy cerca al grado que su nariz casi tocaba la frente de la chica.

- ¿Hum? – fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

Draco tembló el doble al mover su dedo índice al dedo meñique de Hermione. Al sentir el contacto, la chica cerró los ojos mientras aguantaba la respiración. Por un lado quería empujarlo, correr lejos pero por otro lado le fascinaba su cercanía, su contacto tímido, su mirada intensa en ella…

-No más burlas. – su boca se deslizó hacia la oreja de la chica. – No voy a volver a hacerlo. ¿Puedes confiar en eso?

El siseo del Slytherin la estremeció. Asintió en silencio mientras permitía que siguieran tomados dedo con dedo.

De pronto unos copos de nieve comenzaron a girar en torno a ellos como si estuvieran danzando al ritmo de sus corazones. Hermione observó todo conmovida y fue entonces que Draco rozó su nariz con su mejilla.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo Hermione suavemente.

Los copos de nieve cayeron suavemente a los lados. Aunque no tenía la menor de las ganas, soltó el dedo de Hermione y retrocedió para dejarle pasar. Draco tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no tomar el rostro de Hermione y besarla.

La chica estaba a punto de irse cuando él volvió a hablar.

- Granger…

Hermione levantó la mirada.

- Tengo unos libros de historia de magia… tal vez... ¿Te gustaría leerlos y tal vez compartir tu punto de vista? – siseó.

-Estaría bien. – Contestó igual con voz suave.- ¿Cómo…?.

- Te los haré llegar en vacaciones. – terminó de hablar por ella.

Hermione miró sus manos y recordó los guantes. Él al ver sus intenciones le pidió que se quedara con ellos.

Draco sintió que el pecho le iba a explotar cuando ella se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano. No dejo de mirarla mientras ella se iba alejando.

_Si ella se gira... es tuya Malfoy_… - pensó Draco.

De pronto Hermione, para la euforia del Slytherin, volteo a mirarlo con sus ojos castaños brillantes y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Hermione continuó alejándose y cuando estuvo completamente solo sonrió ampliamente e hizo un salto.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Exclamó lleno de felicidad.- ¡Solo un poco más… un poco!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Disculpen de verdad haber tardado tanto con este capitulo pero tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer y no encontraba el tiempo para continuar. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me mandaron en el capitulo anterior. Espero que este no sea una decepción.

Theodore Nott toma mucha fuerza en esta historia, ya que siento que por ser perceptivo hace que Draco razone muchas cosas. Espero que les guste su participación aquí.

El tracklist de este capitulo es: Clocks - Coldplay y A thounsand Years - Christina Perri

Un abrazo muy fuerte.

Espero sus reviews!

**Jaina**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**Muggles y el amor**

El corazón de Draco palpitaba salvajemente mientras sus manos abrían una carta más de Hermione Granger.

_ "Malfoy:_

_Gracias por los últimos libros que me mandaste, apenas si pude contenerme cuando los recibí." _

Draco sonrío.

_"Acabo de terminar el de 'Magia Celta en el mundo Moderno' y estoy realmente encantada con la investigación de Alexandre Perri, no sé porque antes no le había conocido. Me parecieron fascinantes sus teorías sobre la magia antigua celta y sus usos en la actualidad. Cuantos hechizos mundanos provienen de magia antigua y como se han ido deteriorando con el paso de los años. Considero que es buena idea practicarlo pero hay que realizar un buen esquema para hacerlo, sería peligroso ejercer dicha magia sin un análisis detenido._

_Respecto a lo que dices de las pociones de florispelias, si, también considero que su uso se puede extender en más que dolores estomacales y sobre todo por lo que dices de revolverlas con algas marinas griegas. Por cierto, me hiciste recordar que en el Callejón Diagon vi este pequeño libro y me pareció adecuado para ti. Es pequeño pero tiene algo interesante sobre los usos de los árboles de las amazonas para pociones regeneradoras._

_ Tómalo como mi regalo atrasado de Navidad."_

El muchacho le echó un vistazo al pequeño libro, sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible. Era un regalo. Un verdadero regalo de navidad de Hermione Granger.

_"En cuanto termine los últimos libros que me mandaste te haré llegar mis comentarios. Ahorita no quiero adelantar nada. No vayas a reclamarme por ser tan lenta pero es que he tenido muchas cosas por hacer. Te prometo que los terminaré antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts._

_Hasta pronto, Granger."_

Soltó el aire emocionado. Sentía como un calor le llegaba a la boca del estómago y su cuerpo entero temblaba ligeramente. En ese momento tenía ganas de explotar de alegría pero solo apretó los labios en forma de una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Una corriente eléctrica agradable le recorría el cuerpo y su corazón lanzaba palpitaciones desmesuradas haciendo que le faltara un poco la respiración. Estaba tan agitado que deseaba aparecerse donde Hermione y tomarla entre sus brazos para calmar su tensión a besos.

Algo en su interior le decía que él no le era indiferente a Hermione Granger y que tal vez algo comenzaba a asomarse entre ellos.

En eso la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió de repente haciendo que el chico mirara hacia el umbral.

-Por Salazar, Malfoy – Dijo Nott acercándose a él con una sonrisa irónica.- Quita esa cara de estúpido.

-¡Déjame en Paz, Nott!- exclamó todavía sonriendo mientras guardaba la carta en su sobre.

-Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte de quien es la carta.

- No. – Draco se sentó en una pequeña sala de su habitación mientras sonreía como un verdadero triunfador.

- Últimamente estás insoportable. – Dijo Nott sentándose frente a él.

- Las cosas van bien y me siento enteramente feliz por eso. – dijo sorprendentemente sincero.

Nott lo miró fijamente un momento y quiso decir algo pero se arrepintió.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Draco borrando su sonrisa.

-Oye Malfoy… tengo una pequeña duda, suponiendo que las cosas sean positivas entre… - se quedó mirando hacia la puerta como si estuviera sospechando que alguien los escuchaba.- ella y tú… ¿Qué sigue?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sigue? No te entiendo Nott.

Draco levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta haciendo que cualquier sonido quedará bloqueado del otro lado de la pared.

- Es por protección. – Dijo el rubio como si nada.- Creo que tú pregunta va sobre Hermione.

Nott asintió.

- ¿Sabías que antes de salir de vacaciones se empezaron a oír rumores en Slytherin sobre que estabas muy amigable con Granger?

Draco se alzó de hombros.

- Ninguno de Slytherin tiene que ver conmigo.

Nott resopló.

-¿En serio no te importa que los demás hablen de la _coincidente amistad_ que tienes con una Gryffindor a la que solías decirle…?

- Nott... – Interrumpió Draco irritado.- No se te ocurra decirlo.

- Iba a decir calificativos despóticos que la mayoría de todos ellos te oyeron decirlo.

El chico bajó la mirada pensativo.

- Sé bien lo que hice en el pasado y sinceramente no me importarían sus opiniones pero tratándose de Hermione sí quisiera saber exactamente qué es lo que dicen.

- Que solo estás usando a Granger para recuperar el renombre de los Malfoy. Ella es una heroína, estaba a lado del _salvador Potter_ así que ella puede ser un buen trampolín para que la gente deje de mirarte como un ex-mortífago. Si ella confía en ti entonces es natural que otras personas importantes del Ministerio puedan llegar a confiar en ti.

Draco oprimió la mandíbula, sintiendo el enojo subírsele al cuerpo.

- Eso suena un poco bajo, inclusive para alguien como yo. – Draco apretó tanto los puños que se oyó un ligero crujir de sus nudillos. - Utilizar a una persona como Granger para ganarse a la gente… eso es descarado e impropio de un Malfoy.

-¿Qué esperabas Malfoy? Eres un ex-mortífago. No importa si fuiste obligado o no pero llevaste la marca y con eso es suficiente para que seas estigmatizado.

El rubio respiró profundo.

- Al menos tengo la certeza de que a Ginny Weasley ya le llegó ese rumor. – Continuó Nott.- Antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones la oí hablar de ti en el campo de quidditch. Ella no me vio porque estaba escondido pero conversaba con esa chica Lovegood de lo preocupada que estaba por tu nueva amistad con Granger.

Nott hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

-Es comprensible que sus amigos duden de ti y mejor que nadie sabes que tan cercanos son de Granger. No tienes una buena relación con ninguno de ellos y creo que, si toleran que hables con Granger, es porque saben que le salvaste la vida. Es obvio que a su vez tienen desconfianza de que solo la estés utilizando.

Draco se levantó de su asiento y miró a Nott con recelo.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado antes? Has estado aquí todas las vacaciones y justo ahora, a unos días de regresar a Hogwarts, me cuentas esto.

- Te la has pasado carteándote con Granger en todas las vacaciones. Por el gesto que hacías, cuando leías sus cartas, me daba la impresión de que si bien ella no sabía nada al respecto de ese rumor o es que realmente no le importa tanto como para dejar de hablar contigo.

Este último comentario hizo que Draco se tranquilizara un poco.

-No quiero que ella crea que la estoy usando. No es así. – dijo Draco en voz baja, tanto que a Nott le costó trabajo escucharlo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿De qué otra manera vas a demostrarle a Granger que tus intenciones son serias? Porque me estoy creyendo que si estás en esto es porque vas a llegar a algo concreto con ella.

Draco miró fijamente a Theodore, quedándose mudo por unos segundos.

- Malfoy… ¿Qué tan lejos llegarías con Hermione Granger? - preguntó el muchacho.

Draco respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Contestar esa pregunta requería esfuerzo, no solo porque tenía que expresar algo que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer sino que sentía que era demasiado íntimo, incluso para compartir con Theodore pero en ese instante se sentía tan confuso que las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca.

-Nott, en realidad estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta lo último con ella.

Theodore abrió los ojos sorprendido y titubeó unos momentos.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Crees que eso pueda ser posible en tu condición?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro de nada aunque mi inseguridad no tiene que ver con lo que pienso y siento respecto a ella. Más bien me refiero al porcentaje de probabilidad para que eso pueda ser una realidad.

- Pero…

-¿Qué crees que me queda ahora Nott? Estoy en un mundo en el que las personas me rechazan y me siento abrumado porque no tengo idea de que hacer pero lo que si tengo claro es que no puedo fingir que todo está perfecto en mi vida y si cometí muchos errores ahora tengo la oportunidad de enmendarlos. Por eso es que debo dejar de engañarme y conquistar a la bruja a la que me he negado en todo este tiempo por culpa de esos prejuicios estúpidos en el que nos educaron.

Theodore suspiró.

- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Tú crees que ellos van a recibirte con los brazos abiertos si traes a una bruja como ella a casa?

Una punzada le tocó el pecho a Malfoy. No es que lo que sus padres pensaran no le importara. De hecho temía que no fuera bien recibida la noticia y que era probable que ellos lo llegaran a desconocer como hijo pero a su vez tenía la esperanza de que, al haber tocado a fondo las probabilidades de perderlo todo, eso les ayudaría a comprender la situación, tal vez no al instante pero con el paso de los años.

- Aun así no es algo que me preocupe. Mi padre ya no podría hacerle nada a ella si es que se entera y mi madre está demasiado cortante con toda esta realidad que vivimos, que bien pudiera aceptarlo a regañadientes. Además se lo confesé hace poco.

- Creo que me has sorprendido más de lo que esperaba y te admiro por eso pero… ¿no se te olvida algo? Granger es de familia muggle. Ese mundo no congenia para nada con lo que estás acostumbrado.

Draco bajo un poco la mirada y apretó los labios antes de contestar.

-Yo… no he pensado nada con referente a su mundo. Creo que ahora estoy más enfocado en conseguir que ella se interese por mí.

- Tienes que considerarlo. La chica Weasley habló precisamente de eso, que tú no tienes buenas intenciones con Granger porque tú odias a los muggles y los padres de ella lo son.

El muchacho respiró profundamente.

-En realidad a estas alturas no odio a los muggles es que únicamente no me interesan. No me causa furor saber nada de ellos o sus costumbres. Es un mundo que me tiene sin cuidado y siendo Hermione una bruja es más probable mantenernos en el mundo mágico que en el otro.

Draco comenzó a masajearse la nuca con gesto desconcertado por lo que acababa de decir. Hablaba como si fuera una realidad de que Hermione y él estaban juntos, además de que había dejado entrever que verdaderamente esperaba que algún día Hermione se convirtiera en una Malfoy, si es que las cosas marchaban bien.

- No me imagino hablando con muggles.

El gesto de Draco le hizo reír a Nott.

-Estás loco, ¿sabes? Si esto me lo hubieras dicho mucho antes de la guerra jamás lo hubiera creído.- dijo Nott.

El rubio sonrió débilmente.

-Sí, es algo inverosímil pero si no hubiera sido por la guerra nunca me hubiera dado cuenta. Probablemente a estas alturas ya me hubiera comprometido a algo más serio con Pansy o cualquier otra bruja de Slytherin.

Nott alzó una ceja.

-¿No has pensado en Astoria? Ella te vendría bien y además es sangre pura. No tendrías que complicarte la vida. Tu familia la supondría muy oportuna y los Greengrass te aceptarían con gusto.

Draco se cruzó de hombros y miró fijamente a Nott.

-A Astoria siempre la he visto como una amiga; sin embargo, en otro tiempo probablemente la consideraría. Es una buena chica y como dices, va bien con mi carácter pero el problema es que ella no es Hermione.

- Entonces… ¿vas hasta las últimas consecuencias?

Draco sonrió.

- Hasta lo último Nott. Sea como sea ella no va a escapar de mí.

-o-o-o-

Durante los dos días siguientes Draco Malfoy no pudo dormir. Por un parte se sentía ilusionado por todas las cartas que se habían mandado Hermione y él, lo cual especulaba que lo de ellos estaba convirtiéndose en 'algo' pero por otra parte tenía miedo de que tal vez Hermione era únicamente amable con él.

Al final de cuentas si algo le había atraído de Hermione era su increíble inteligencia, lo que suponía que ella, seguramente, sentía todo un reto al tratar una mente como la de él.

Eso era algo que los unía y los estimulaba a dialogar. Las primeras cartas de Hermione eran largas, llenas de ideas, teorías y conclusiones. Luego se llenaban de réplicas por las teorías que él formulaba pero se volvía toda una delicia hablar con ella de temas que con nadie más podría hacerlo y creía que era viceversa.

Le llenaba de ansiedad creer que en todo este tiempo Granger estuviera siendo amable por haberla salvado. Tal vez él era todo un reto intelectualmente hablando pero ella podría no sentir ninguna especie de atracción. Tal vez ella ya había oído los rumores de que la estaba utilizando y ella había desechado la idea de ilusionarse con él.

O tal vez… tal vez… ella no podía perdonarle del todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

Esto último hizo que el corazón del Slytherin se compungiera, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar. Esto último ya no era tan difícil para él, podía llorar. Había descubierto que podía hacerlo cuando algo lo traía desesperado, sintiéndose perdido y solo.

Perder a Hermione sin haber tenido nunca la oportunidad de redimirse ante ella le traía un dolor que no podía describir.

Saberse un imbécil por haber perdido tantos años de su vida odiando sin razón, repitiendo las estupideces de los sangre pura y echando a perder cualquier camino para conquistar a la única chica que valía la pena en todo Hogwarts le traía un desazón y amargura como nunca.

Creía que a lo mejor se estaba obsesionando bastante con la idea de quererla más que nada. No había otra satisfacción en su mente que solo tenerla entre sus brazos, adentrarse en sus ojos castaños y tocar su cabello esponjado por los rizos. Ella era bonita, tenía una atracción que la hacía única. No lucía como el resto de las chicas que conocía pero de alguna manera se las ingeniaba para destacar entre todas. Siempre lo hizo, inclusive en el baile del Torneo de los Magos. Ella era brillante, la única bruja capaz de hacer cualquier hechizo que se le interpusiera.

Inclusive se atrevía a pensar que Hermione era tan extraordinaria como su tía Bellatrix, quien era una bruja con poderes más destacables que cualquier otro mago de su familia. Solo que Hermione utilizaba su magia para hacer el bien.

De ahí todo lo que en su mente rondaba era lo que Theodore había dicho sobre la familia de Hermione.

_Los muggles._

¿Verdaderamente él podría adentrarse a ese mundo que no se le antojaba para nada? Hablar con muggles no era algo que le atraía, tampoco se imaginaba sentado en una mesa conviviendo con ellos y hablando sobre aparatos raros y burdos.

El mundo muggle se le hacía tedioso y retrógrado. Jamás se le había ocurrido saber más que lo necesario, había intentado caminar varias veces entre muggles por las calles de Londres y siempre le molestaba el ruido de sus vehículos, gente hablando sin cesar, música estruendosa saliendo de aparatos sin sentido, personas con vestimenta y cabellos mucho más extraños que los de muchos magos y brujas. Luego estaba ese olor, no entendía que era pero salía de muchos de los edificios y vehículos muggles.

Pero Nott tenía razón, si él quería a Hermione tendría que adentrarse a ese mundo que tanto le incomodaba. ¿Cómo podía estar con ella sin conocer a sus padres? ¿Si ella se volvía la Sra. Malfoy no tendrían sus hijos que convivir con los familiares de Hermione? ¿Sus primos, sobrinos? Sabía muy poco de la familia de Hermione, excepto por la parte de sus padres.

¿Tendría abuelos? ¿Tíos? ¿Conviviría con sus vecinos muggles? ¿Iría a esos eventos muggles donde ven cosas a través de un rectángulo gigantesco? ¿Escucharía música muggle?

Si, efectivamente sabía muy poco de eso y era probable que todas sus respuestas fueran afirmativas.

Le echó un vistazo al cajón donde estaban guardadas las cartas de Hermione. ¿Valdría la pena? Como bien había dicho Nott, podía tener otras posibilidades de una compañera sin tener que meterse en tantos líos pero ¿sería feliz así?

No. Esa era la respuesta. No podría ser feliz si no era con ella. No podría ser feliz si él no se demostraba a sí mismo que podría hacerla feliz también.

Se creía capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que podía cubrir las expectativas de Hermione. Creía que todo ese amor que sentía podía cubrir todas sus necesidades. Porque a estas alturas él sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Se miró al espejo una vez más. Sus ojos brillaban expectantes y sus labios esbozaban una mueca de tristeza y resignación.

Era un día antes para tomar el tren de retorno a Hogwarts y tenía que ir a Gringotts para hacer algunos trámites con la cámara de su propiedad. No tenía pensado regresar a casa después de ello así que alistó sus maletas para quedarse hospedado en el Caldero Chorreante junto con Theodore Nott.

Narcissa se apareció en el vestíbulo en cuanto Draco y Theodore se reunieron para despedirse. La bruja había invitado a Theo, como ella le decía, para pasar las festividades con ellos. Sabía que el muchacho no tenía más familiares que su padre en Azkaban. Además era el único amigo de su hijo.

Se despidieron con cordialidad, excepto por Draco quien abrazó a su madre con cariño. Theodore dio las gracias por la hospitalidad y se marchó junto con Draco apareciendo en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

En cuanto llegaron, algunos magos y brujas los miraron con desconfianza. Obviamente sabían hijos de quienes eran y no eran bienvenidos por muchos; en cambio el dueño del Caldero los recibió con amabilidad excesiva.

Draco sabía que si bien era por miedo a no tratar adecuadamente a los hijos de dos de los mortífagos más temidos o porque sabía que viniendo de ellos podría tener una buena propina por sus atenciones.

Sin embargo, ni Malfoy ni Nott les dio importancia las miradas de los demás asistentes. Únicamente se concentraron en seguir a su anfitrión.

- Muy pocas veces me quedé aquí.- dijo Draco en cuanto se encontró con Nott en las habitaciones designadas.

- Si, igual yo. Normalmente me hospedaba aquí con mi madre cuando tenía asuntos en Londres.

Draco miró de reojo a Nott. Pocas veces hablaba de su madre y sabía que era un tema que no debía tocar, así que lo tomó por desapercibido.

- Iré primero a Gringotts y podemos vernos más tarde para el almuerzo.- dijo Draco guardando un pequeño sobre de cuero negro en su bolsillo.

- Pasaré a Flourish & Blott's, por si gustas alcanzarme en cuanto termines con tus pendientes. Hay un libro que quiero conseguir.

Draco asintió y se marchó.

Al llegar a Gringotts de nuevo fue recibido por una ceremoniosa caravana de duendes. A Draco eso le gustaba pues después de todo era un Malfoy. Le explicaron que del Ministerio había solicitado revisar su cámara en búsqueda de artefactos de magia oscura, obviamente los duendes se negaron a menos que el dueño firmase una carta de aceptación. Draco sabía que no podía negarse, no él siendo un exmortífago ya que podría ser de nuevo blanco del Ministerio.

Solicito todos los pormenores de lo que implicaba hacer esa revisión y una vez concluido que no había posibilidades de robo, se atrevió a firmar.

Al salir de Gringotts sintió una energía renovada. Se había estado sintiendo melancólico con respecto a Hermione, pues no dejaba de pensar en ella, pero había considerado que era mejor no adelantarse y mejor constatar en persona si tenía o no buena opinión de él.

Mientras iba caminando hacia Flourish & Blott's para encontrarse con Theodore se dio cuenta que las personas a su alrededor ya no le miraban como la primera vez que hizo su aparición en el callejón. Si bien había recelo en sus miradas, ahora parecía ya no importar su presencia ahí. Eso le hizo sentirse menos alterado.

Fue justo cuando miró hacia atrás que tropezó contra otra persona frente a él. De pronto escuchó unas cosas caer al suelo.

- Disculpe. – dijo Draco inclinándose para ayudar a la señora a recoger sus paquetes.

-No se preocupe. – Dijo en un tono de voz afable.

Draco levantó la mirada en cuanto escuchó su voz. Sus ojos castaños le hicieron estremecerse. Ahí frente a él estaba alguien que no esperaba encontrar. Alguien que le estaba acelerando el latir de su corazón.

La Señora Granger lo miró contrariada, sintiendo los ojos grises de Draco clavados en ella de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender. Parecía que el muchacho estaba estupefacto, lo cual la hizo pensar que tal vez estaba apenado.

-Agradezco su ayuda Señor… - La Sra. Granger hizo una pausa para tratar de que el Slytherin dijera su nombre.

Draco titubeó un momento sintiéndose increíblemente nervioso y confundido.

- Draco Malfoy. –contestó finalmente haciendo una reverencia elegante.

La mujer lo miró fijamente.

_Draco Malfoy_ era un nombre que le era conocido últimamente pues eran del dueño de unas cartas que le llegaban a su hija por lechuza.

Lo recordaba con precisión porque habían llegado paulatinamente con un paquete de libros que emocionó a su hija. Sin embargo el nombre le resultaba familiar desde antes pero no lograba recordar porqué.

Analizó en cuestión de segundos el gesto y conducta del muchacho. Le pareció de aspecto distinguido y atractivo, un poco frio tal vez pero con una postura corporal que no había visto antes en los amigos de su hija. No en Ron Weasley ni en Harry Potter.

-Gusto en conocerle Señor Malfoy. – dijo haciendo uso de sus costumbres muggles al estirar la mano a modo de saludo.- Soy Jane Granger.

Draco miró por unos instantes la mano de quien fuera la madre de Hermione. Dudó por un momento en tomarla pero al mirar nuevamente el rostro de la mujer sintió una fuerza invisible que lo motivó a tomarla.

-Un placer, Sra. Granger.

La mano de ella le pareció cálida y suave, con un apretón amistoso. No la sentía 'sucia' ni 'fangosa' ni tampoco sucedió algo terrible por haberla tocado. Draco le mantuvo su mirada gris haciendo que la Señora Granger lo mirara, a su vez, con suspicacia.

Era de ese tipo de miradas que Draco sabía muy bien que usaba Hermione cuando intentaba entender ciertas cosas. En ese momento el muchacho pudo sentir una presión invisible. Estaba estudiándolo y, lo que era peor, es que estaba sintiéndose vulnerable frente a ella.

- Creo que usted se me hace conocido. ¿Estudia en Hogwarts? – dijo Jane Granger en cuanto soltó la mano temblorosa de Draco.

El chico tragó saliva. No estaba listo para tener una conversación con una muggle. Se le vinieron a la mente como un bólido todas las palabras de Nott, precisamente sobre hablar con la familia de Hermione si es que él quería ganar su confianza.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo ahora? No estaba preparado para derribar años de antipatía hacia los muggles. Aunque tampoco quería ser indiferente y rudo, simplemente la imagen de aquella mujer plantada frente a él le recordaba mucho a la hija.

- Sí. De hecho pertenezco a la casa de Slytherin. Su hija, Hermione, y yo coincidimos en algunas clases. – contestó lo más educadamente posible.

La expresión de Jane se tornó pensativa. Alzó una ceja y su mirada se intensificó haciendo que Draco se sintiera de pronto perturbado.

- ¡Oh vaya! Así que conoce a mi hija. Tenía esa impresión al escuchar su nombre pero no quería equivocarme. Entonces ¿fue usted quien le mando todos esos libros?

Aquello fue el acabose para Draco. ¿Qué tanto sabia esta muggle sobre él? ¿Qué le habría contado Hermione de la persona que le había mandado todos esos libros durante las vacaciones?

-Así es Señora.

Su rostro permaneció imperturbable pero por dentro sentía un retorcijón de estómago y los nervios lo tenían al borde de un colapso.

-Le agradezco sus atenciones con Hermione. A ella le encantan los libros, de hecho está en este instante en la librería, durante las vacaciones estuvo horas absorta en ellos inclusive los hojee pero admito que la historia de la magia no es algo que me apasione pero fue deleitable.

Draco estaba atónito ante el comentario de Jane. ¿En realidad esta muggle se interesaba por la magia? ¿Podía razonar lo que implicaba ser una bruja o un mago? ¿Entendía la magnitud? ¿Sabía de los peligros de la misma?

- No se asombre Señor Malfoy.- dijo la mujer sonriendo.- Mi esposo y yo no somos magos pero prestamos atención a lo que rodea a Hermione.

-Disculpe usted, no quise ofenderla con mi expresión. – Dijo Draco sorprendiéndose a sí mismo haciendo una inclinación reverente.- Es solo que no esperaba su comentario.

- No me ofende para nada.

Draco de nuevo clavó su mirada gris en el rostro de la muggle. Hermione se parecía mucho a ella, en la altura, sus ojos y la expresión. Incluso tenía ese atractivo distintivo que solo la inteligencia y sobriedad les podía dar.

- Estoy sorprendido de que usted lea libros de magia. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo.- Pensaba que ese tipo de temas no le interesaban a…

- A muggles. – dijo sonriente la mujer.

Draco casi respingó.

- Sé muy bien cómo nos dicen por aquí pero no me parece despectivo. Es solo una terminología.

- Sé que hay muggles que no tienen la menor idea de lo que sucede a su alrededor y ni intentan entenderlo, por eso dispense si me siento sorprendido.

- Bueno, no siempre fue así. En un principio sabíamos que Hermione era especial aunque no entendíamos porqué, no había una explicación a la que nosotros llamamos lógica. Además tenga en cuenta que nuestra única hija está en un mundo que desconocemos, así que tenemos que tratar de entender el entorno.

Draco sonrió. Siempre había tenido la idea de que los muggles eran tontos. Sin embargo Jane Granger lucía bastante muggle pero nada tonta. Tenía el mismo brillo inteligente, que su hija, en sus ojos castaños.

De pronto Draco se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, que estaba conversando civilizadamente con la madre de la mujer que amaba. Ni en sus más locos sueños pudiera haber imaginado una escena como la que estaba interpretando.

Y no solo era él la única persona que se dio cuenta sino algunos de los magos y brujas que caminaban cerca de ellos. Ya que no dejaban de mirarlos con curiosidad o boquiabiertos de ver a Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius, conversando con una muggle.

Así que empezó a sentirse mareado y confundido.

- Me dio gusto conocerle Señor Malfoy pero tengo que reunirme con mi esposo para el almuerzo. – comentó la mujer sin percatarse de lo que estaba sintiendo el muchacho.

Draco se inclinó levemente para indicar que le cedía el paso a la Señora Granger. La mujer caminó un poco a lado de Draco hasta que ella se detuvo en Flourish & Blott's.

-Supongo que usted se queda aquí. – Dijo haciendo que el chico se ruborizara, entendiendo que insinuaba que querría ver a Hermione.- Espero que le pueda volver a saludar en otro momento.

-Será un placer Señora Granger.

Jane se despidió con una sonrisa, dejando a Draco con una sensación de vértigo y euforia. No sabía bien porque se sentía así pero el haber conocido a la madre de Hermione le había llenado de una satisfacción como nunca. Se preguntaba cómo lo tomaría Hermione en cuanto supiera.

Draco abrió la puerta de la librería e inmediatamente buscó a Hermione. Aunque sabía que Nott estaba también por ahí, en realidad lo que quería era hablar con ella y no pensaba en otra cosa.

Se adentró al pasillo de libros de hechizos y tal como lo imaginó vio una pequeña cabecita llena de rizos castaños.

Un amargo recuerdo le vino a la mente en ese momento. Aquel recuerdo de su primera visita al Callejón Diagon y donde había besado a Hermione. No es que la sensación de querer besarla nuevamente se hubiera esfumado pero esta vez quería hacer las cosas de forma correcta.

Así que trato de acercarse lo más sigiloso posible para sorprenderla. Mas el sorprendido fue él cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta y su rostro se tornó serio en cuanto le vio.

-Hola.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Draco confundido por el semblante de la Gryffindor.

Hermione tomó aire y no contestó. Simplemente lo siguió mirando en silencio. El cuerpo del Slytherin se estremeció al instante. ¿Por qué estaba ella comportándose tan fría? No se le notaba así en sus últimas cartas.

-¿Terminaste de leer…? – quiso preguntar.

-Te devolveré tus libros mañana.- dijo Hermione cortante.

La chica retiró su mirada y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Draco se adelantó y la tomó de un brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Preguntó, sintiendo que su voz se oía temblorosa.

-Yo creo que podemos dejar de fingir Malfoy. – dijo la chica enfrentándolo. – No es necesario que intentes ser amistoso.

-No entiendo Granger. Explícame.

-¿Por qué tengo que explicártelo? Ya me dijeron que solo estás acercándote a mí para salvarte a ti mismo. Yo no soy trampolín de nadie Malfoy.

Hermione intentó zafarse pero Draco no se lo permitió.

- ¿Mi trampolín? ¿Crees que necesito de ti para ser alguien en la comunidad mágica? – El chico bufó.- No necesito que alguien dé la cara por mí.

Hermione apretó los labios. De nuevo intentó zafarse pero esta vez Draco la tomó de ambos brazos.

- Me parece que ya podemos dar por terminado esta fingida civilidad entre ambos. – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-No estoy fingiendo. – siseó.

Hermione trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos. Él podía sentir como temblaba y estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban empañados.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? – Continuó pero para su pesar su voz reflejaba lo enojado y acobardado que se sentía.- ¿No eres acaso la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y no puedes darte cuenta?

Hermione levantó la mirada y vio el brillo de súplica en los ojos grises del rubio.

-¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta? Eres Draco Malfoy y punto.

-¿Y punto? ¿No hay más?

- Claro que no hay. En el pasado jamás nos hemos llevado bien y esto que hemos tenido en las últimas semanas es totalmente incoherente. – La chica soltó un suspiro.- Te lo dije aquella vez, estamos a mano. No nos debemos nada.

Draco la soltó al instante y sonrió burlón.

-Claro, seguramente siendo Draco Malfoy tenía que ver una manera de agradecerle a Hermione Granger por haberlo salvado de Azkaban.

La chica apretó los puños. Draco volvió a hablar.

-Ni siquiera suena coherente lo que dices. No estoy buscando tu compasión ni tu ayuda para recuperar el lugar de los Malfoy. Yo no te necesito para eso porque simplemente no me interesa. Todo lo que hice fue porque…

Draco desvió la mirada. ¿Qué carajo estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Confesarse? ¿Es que no era obvio ante los ojos de Hermione que estaba loco por ella? ¿Salvarla, besarla la primera vez, los saludos, las cartas, los libros y aquel acercamiento que tuvieron en el lago en el que casi la besaba no significaban nada?

_No puedo decirlo. No así._ –pensó.

-Olvídalo. –Dijo él resignado.- No tienes que regresarme los libros. Son tuyos y si me los regresas los voy a quemar.

Draco se dio la vuelta para salir de la librería dejando a Hermione paralizada.

En la puerta se encontró a Theodore quien lo miro confundido dado a la expresión que traía. Sus preguntas fueron contestadas silenciosamente en cuanto vio a Hermione salir de uno de los pasillos detrás de él.

-¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó Draco tratando de mantenerse sereno.

-Sí… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Draco asintió y salió de Flourish & Blott's sin mirar de nuevo a Hermione. La chica se quedó parada mirando como ambos Slytherin partían.

-o-o-o-

Durante la tarde y noche anterior Draco apenas probó bocado. Estaba triste y enojado, al mismo tiempo. Sentía que las cosas se habían arruinado con Hermione y ahora no sabía cómo enmendar la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo ganar nuevamente su confianza?

Sabía que Ginny Weasley pudo haberle contado los rumores que se oían en Slytherin (o Hogwarts) sobre sus intenciones con ella. Viéndolo fríamente, si ella quería verlo como el viejo Malfoy entonces tenía que ser lista para saber que él no podría pagarle ningún favor ni mucho menos aceptarle uno. Tampoco podría haberla besado ni tocado. Simplemente el viejo Draco Malfoy no haría algo como eso.

Suspiró.

Aquel día era el de regreso a Hogwarts, mientras caminaba pensativo por la estación del expresso escuchó una voz conocida. Draco se volteó en seguida al escuchar su nombre.

-Señor Malfoy.- Saludó Jane Granger con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin saber por qué, sintió una sensación de confort al ver a la Señora Granger. Disimuladamente buscó a Hermione a su alrededor pero no la vio.

_-Seguramente ya subió al vagón_. –pensó.

-Que gusto saludarle de nuevo. –Dijo Jane acercándose.- Miré quisiera presentarle a mi esposo, el padre de Hermione.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Casi estaba seguro de que las personas que estaban a su alrededor habían dejado de hablar y estaban mirándole. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vio la mano del Señor Granger extenderse hacia él.

-Albert Granger. Mi esposa me comentó que usted es amigo de nuestra hija.

Pareciera que todo mundo a su alrededor dejo de respirar al tiempo que vieron la pálida mano de Draco Malfoy estrechar la de un muggle.

-Draco Malfoy. Un placer conocerle Señor Granger.

Estallaron de pronto murmullos. Los señores Granger miraron a su alrededor sin comprender porque la gente los miraba y susurraban para sí.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Jane Granger a su esposo quien solo se alzó de hombros.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando vio de reojo unas sombras acercarse a ellos. Ahí, con la expresión estupefacta y el aliento sostenido estaban Hermione, Harry y Ginny en compañía de los Señores Weasley.

Harry Potter parpadeaba y miraba a Draco como una especie de fantasma. El slytherin fijó su mirada en él.

- Potter.- dijo Draco haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.

Harry reaccionó e hizo lo mismo a modo de saludo. Ginny, a su lado, apretaba su mano con nerviosismo.

La bocina del tren sonó. Draco volteó a mirar hacia los Granger y se despidió cordialmente. Jane lo hizo con una sonrisa y Albert con una palmada en el hombro.

No se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a Hermione y compañía. Bastante alterado se sentía al ver como los alumnos y resto de las personas lo miraban como si él fuera un ente extraño.

- Malfoy, ya es hora. – Escuchó la voz de Theodore quien estaba con una estupefacta Astoria.

Draco se apresuró a llegar a su vagón. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y de los nervios sintió tantas nauseas que tuvo ganas de vomitar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas,

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Fue increíble escribirlo así que espero que les guste.

El soundtrack de este capitulo es **Magic - Coldplay**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Capítulo 8**

**Hacia ti.**

El hielo del invierno se había derretido y comenzaba la primavera. Las semanas transcurrieron después del gran acontecimiento en la estación del Expresso de Hogwarts:

El mago _sangre pura_ Draco Malfoy había estrechado la mano de unos muggles.

Y no eran unos muggles cualquiera, eran los padres de Hermione Granger. La estudiante de Gryffindor que, todos en Slytherin sabían, despreciaba y burlaba desde hacía años, que además era amiga de su peor enemigo, Harry Potter.

Draco volvió a ser el centro de atención. El rubio apenas si podía contener la rabia por la lluvia de miradas y sonrisas burlonas. Nott se volvió réferi delas continuas peleas entre Draco y algunos bravucones de Slytherin.

El líder de todos ellos era O'Coneill, quien buscaba vengarse del último enfrentamiento, donde Granger le había entumido la lengua.

En ninguna de esas afrentas Draco cedió. Era tan demoniacamente bueno en hechizos que poco a poco el grupo de estudiantes que solapaba a O'Coneill se fue dispersando. Ser un ex mortífago no era en vano y enfrentarte a un Malfoy demasiado enfadado no era buena idea.

El profesor Slughorn, jefe de casa de Slytherin, había castigado a Draco como en cuatro ocasiones por estudiantes de Slytherin volando por los aires, otros aturdidos por sordera temporal, algunos con granos apestosos en las manos y uno que otro con espasmos de vómito que no se podían contener hasta que los llevaban a la enfermería.

La Profesora McGonagall no había considerado expulsarlo porque sabía que Draco Malfoy era retado por O'Coneill y su pandilla. Ya había hablado dos veces con él y el Slytherin alegaba defensa propia aunque aceptaba el sermón con sus aires de altanería, como siempre.

McGonagall lo absolvía porque también sabía el motivo por el cual lo molestaban y estaba tan sorprendida como el resto. Apenas si daba crédito que aquel muchachito malcriado, ególatra, defensor de la pureza de la sangre y demás calificativos, fuera ahora aquel muchacho que se peleaba por haber saludado a unos muggles.

Y de nuevo, esos muggles a los que Draco Malfoy había estado saludando aquel día de regreso a Hogwarts, eran los padres de Hermione Granger, la heroína de guerra, la chica a la que despreció por muchos años por ser hija de muggles.

Cuantas veces no había visto a Draco Malfoy perseguir al trío de Gryffindor para conseguir que les bajaran puntos. En algunas ocasiones vio afrentas entre Hermione y Draco. También lo había visto con Potter y Weasley.

Draco Malfoy, ya no era el mismo.

De hecho, el propio Draco ya no se sentía igual. Desde que había conocido a los padres de Hermione se creía liberado e indiferente a toda esa porquería que creyó durante tantos años.

Se imaginaba a su padre retorciéndose en la celda de Azkaban y a su madre llorando como alma en pena por toda la residencia al momento de recibir la noticia pero no se veía signos de que hubieran llegado a sus oídos y esperaba que tardasen un poco más.

Theodore Nott había intentado varias veces hablar con Draco sobre lo sucedido con Hermione aquel día en Flourish and Blott's pero el chico cambiaba el tema disimuladamente. Tampoco había querido esclarecerle las cosas a Astoria después cuando ella misma le preguntó sobre que pasaba con los Granger. Astoria se había tenido que conformar con escuchar parte de la historia en boca de Nott.

Nott terminó por mantenerse en silencio y dejar que Draco hiciera las cosas a su manera. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía es que el chico estaba sumido cada vez en la desilusión.

Hermione volvía otra vez a ser la misma del principio. No le miraba, procuraba evitarlo y, sobre todo, no volvieron a escribirse ni hablarse.

Toda esa situación lo tenía irritado aunado a los acosos de O'Coneill y su pandilla, los castigos de Slughorn y el sermón interminable de la Directora Mc Gonagall. Además tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos de tristeza y enfado que constantemente brotaban de sí mismo.

Cuando se encontraban de frente él trataba por todos los medios de buscar algo en ella que le indicara que las cosas se podrían arreglar pero todo era en vano porque no le facilitaba las cosas, su mirada huidiza y su forma de esquivar los encuentros era un claro indicio de que ella no quería hablar con él.

Después de la fiesta de San Valentín, Draco se dio cuenta que se debilitaban sus esperanzas y poco a poco su orgullo comenzó a verse perturbado.

Un Malfoy no suplicaba y aun cuando por dentro estuviera agonizando, jamás se le vería en un estado lamentable. Por lo tanto, nadie vería un indicio de dolor en su rostro. Era bueno para eso, ya era un experto del engaño corporal.

Así que cuando comenzó la primavera él estaba listo. Había activado una especie de escudo visual y mental para que la presencia de Granger no le afectara.

No quería ser presa de las miradas de los estudiantes viendo como Granger lo rechazaba ante todos. No soportaría las risas burlonas y si O'Coneill le volvía a molestar lo terminaría matando.

Al final, después de todo, él era el hijo de un temido mortífago, heredero de magia oscura, pariente de asesinos y, se le olvidaba, él mismo había tenido la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Así lo había dicho Hermione. _"Eres Draco Malfoy y punto."_

_Punto final._

Entonces no había esperanza de ser alguien distinto ante los ojos de Granger. Ella seguía viendo al engreído y orgulloso Draco Malfoy, líder de Slytherin e hijo de Lucius. No lo veía a él como la persona en que se había convertido. No había segundas oportunidades.

Tuvo en algún momento la esperanza de que cuando Hermione supiera que él había tenido un contacto civilizado con sus padres ella pudiera hablarle al respecto y mejoraran las cosas entre ellos. Mas no fue así. Simplemente regresaron de nuevo al silencio.

Ese silencio que incomodaba precisamente a Ginny Weasley, quien tenía un pequeño sentimiento de culpa.

Ella comenzó a notar como Malfoy y Hermione, que se mantenían mirándose el uno al otro en la biblioteca o mandándose cartas durante las vacaciones, estaban esquivos.

Lo de las cartas lo sabía porque Hermione se lo había contado cuando se vieron unos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Ginny había sentido que era su deber contarlo lo que en Slytherin se decía, a pesar de que Luna había dicho que ella no creía en ese rumor.

Al notar la distancia entre ambos, Ginny trataba de justificar que Hermione estaría mejor sin Malfoy, sin ese pálido cobarde e insensible mago.

- No lo considero cobarde ni insensible.- dijo una vez Luna cuando Ginny le había contado lo que pasó en el expresso.- Malfoy ha demostrado valentía para enfrentar sus errores y buscar corregirlos, pese a ser de la familia que es.

Y era cierto. Harry y Ginny habían hablado de la situación y Luna tenía razón. Tal vez Malfoy había sido un hurón despreciable pero tenían la certeza de que al haber hablado con los Granger era como enfrentarse a los prejuicios del mundo de los sangres pura. No debió ser fácil para él y el haberlo hecho demostraba que Draco Malfoy no era la persona que ellos creían que era.

_Ser un Malfoy no lo define como alguien malo. _Eso es lo que Ginny Weasley había concluido.

También estaba el hecho de que Draco Malfoy parecía estar interesado en Hermione desde que iniciaron el curso actual.

Ginny contó a Harry de las veces que vio a Malfoy mirar a Hermione, de cómo la espiaba en la biblioteca y de cómo sus ojos brillaban diferentes después de que ellos comenzaron a saludarse.

Harry Potter no sabía si sorprenderse por cada palabra de Ginny redactada en sus cartas pero eso solo confirmaba la sospecha que tenía sobre Draco Malfoy durante su juicio en los tribunales.

Se había dado cuenta que mantenía la mirada fija en Hermione, con una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo, sus ojos llenos de esperanza cuando ella lo declaró inocente ante todos y de cómo la buscó cuando le dieron el veredicto.

Él había sido testigo de todo eso pero no había querido pensar que Draco Malfoy estuviera interesado en Hermione.

Sin embargo se preguntaban… _¿desde cuándo Malfoy tenía esos sentimientos hacia la chica lista de Gryffindor?_

- Desde que nos capturaron y nos llevaron a Malfoy Manor. – dijo Luna a Ginny en una plática secreta en la biblioteca cuando contaba lo que entre Harry y ella se habían estado carteando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Preguntó Ginny haciendo un mohín de desacuerdo.- Eso es imposible.

-No lo es. – Suspiró- Cuando me secuestraron los mortífagos y Malfoy supo que yo estaba en las mazmorras de su mansión él fue a verme y quiso fingir que me interrogaba porque necesitaban saber información de los aliados pero todo lo que hizo fue preguntarme cosas sobre Hermione. Además cuando uno de los mortífagos quiso lastimarme él no lo permitió. Después de eso no me quedo duda que Draco Malfoy no es la persona que parece.

Ginny soltó su pluma y respiró profundo.

- ¿Malfoy enamorado de Hermione? ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? Suena absurdo.

Luna sonrió.

-Al parecer él ha estado enamorado de ella desde mucho antes de la guerra. No pudo haberse enamorado después.

-Pero si todo lo que hizo antes fue fastidiarla e insultarla.- dijo Ginny con un tono de exasperación.

-Es un mecanismo de defensa Ginny.- Luna apretó un poco los labios.- Piénsalo, ¿crees que antes él hubiera tenido una oportunidad para demostrarle sus sentimientos a Hermione?

Ginny parpadeó.

-No.

-Su familia todavía era muy poderosa, su padre era el mortífago favorito de Voldemort y con su tía Bellatrix suelta por ahí no hubiera sido nada fácil ni seguro. Es posible que Malfoy haya hecho todo eso para no dejar que su interés hacia ella pudiera intervenir con la vida que llevaba.

Y de nuevo Luna tenía razón.

Draco jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad de iniciar nada con Hermione, aun cuando él hubiese querido conquistarla desde antes jamás se lo hubieran permitido y quien sabe que cosas le hubieran sucedido a Hermione y su familia.

Luna movió sus ojos en dirección a Draco Malfoy, quien estaba sentado con Theodore Nott.

-Míralo Ginny.- susurró Luna.- ¿No has notado su semblante melancólico en estos últimos meses cuando antes lucía orgulloso?

Ginny levantó una ceja.

-Malfoy siempre se ha visto orgulloso de sí mismo…

-Pero…

-Sí, ya sé a qué tipo de orgullo te refieres Luna.- interrumpió.- y tienes razón. Ya no luce igual.

-Escuché que O'Coneill lo había estado molestando y que Slughorn lo castigó una semana.

- Y yo escuché que Malfoy mandó a O'Coneill a la enfermería.- dijo Ginny con una mueca de burla.

Ginny y Luna guardaron un momento de silencio sin dejar de mirar a Draco Malfoy. En ese momento el rubio levantó su mirada y se topó con los ojos de Lovegood y Weasley.

Las dos chicas, al ser descubiertas, desviaron su mirada a sus libros haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño preguntándose qué rayos les pasaba.

-o-o—o-

Faltaban pocas semanas para terminar las clases y estaban con el revoloteo de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. en todo el Colegio. Los estudiantes habían dejado la diversión para concentrarse en la época de los exámenes.

Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott sabían que eran los magos con mayor presión en Slytherin. Ellos tenían que ver con mortífagos en su árbol familiar, así que tenían que demostrar que ya no pertenecían a ese mundo.

Draco pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca y casi siempre escogía un lugar recóndito donde nadie pudiera molestarle. Algunos días se encerraba en aulas vacías para practicar encantamientos. Había solicitado apoyo a Slughorn para usar la sala de pociones en horarios nocturnos para practicar sus pociones. Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que pudiera asombrar a sus evaluadores.

-Últimamente no te hemos visto. – le dijo Astoria cuando vio a Draco leyendo en un rincón de la sala común.

-He estado ocupado.- contestó sin dejar de leer.- Nott anda en las mismas.

-Al menos a Nott lo he visto, por ejemplo a la hora de la comida. Tú llegas cuando nosotros no estamos o te saltas las comidas.

Draco detuvo su lectura y la volteó a mirar. Sus ojos grises relampagueaban bajo la luz de las velas de su mesa de estudio.

-Bien, tienes mi atención.

Astoria sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? Tienes que descansar Draco. No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo estudiando.

Draco suspiró.

- Necesito terminar esto Astoria.

-Por favor.- dijo ella con un fingido tono chilloncito de súplica.

El chico al ver su gesto rodó los ojos.

-Me desagrada esa vocecita tuya. Es escalofriante.- dijo cerrando su libro.

Astoria sonrió burlona. Draco mandó su libro volando de regreso a su habitación por medio de un movimiento de su varita.

-Antes acompáñame a la biblioteca a dejar esto.- dijo ella enseñando un libro.

Draco se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común de Slytherin. Después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio, Astoria decidió romperlo.

- He notado que te la pasas leyendo muchos libros de encantamientos y pociones. – dijo mirándolo de reojo. – Supongo que ya tienes decidido a que te vas a dedicar cuando termines el colegio.

-Sí. – contestó algo cortante.

-¡Vaya! Sí que has dado demasiada información.- dijo sarcástica.

Draco sonrió burlón.

-¿En serio te interesa?

- Tengo curiosidad.

-Estoy pensando probar el área comercial. He estado leyendo sobre componentes y substancias para pociones, sobre cómo y dónde conseguirlas.

-¿te refieres a la importación de ingredientes para pociones? Eso suena a que tienes que buscar proveedores, compradores y muchas cosas más. –dijo Astoria sorprendida.

-Nott y yo hemos considerado muchos aspectos pero aún estamos organizándolo.

-Espera… ¿Theodore está contigo en esto?

-Theodore tiene muchas habilidades en herbología y creo que eso es un buen punto a considerar en este negocio.

-Pensé que habías contemplado el Ministerio. Todo mundo quiere estar ahí.

- El Ministerio no es para un exmortífago.- dijo Draco casi resentido.

La chica se mordisqueó el labio inferior preguntándose si debía decir lo que tenía en mente desde hacía días.

-Draco…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Hermione Granger?

Draco detuvo un momento su caminar y la miró disgustado. Astoria bajo la mirada y luego lo volvió a enfrentar.

-Supongo que lo preguntas por todas las cosas que se oyen por ahí.

-Has causado demasiado revuelvo con ese asunto de sus padres. O'Coneill se ha encargado de desacreditarte ante todos.

-¿Desacreditarme? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Crees que se puede estar más desacreditado de lo que ya estaba? Porque te recuerdo Astoria que era un mortífago.

-Si pero dicen demasiadas cosas.

-No me interesa saber que dicen. – dijo reanudando los pasos. Astoria trato de alcanzarlo.

-Está bien. Como sea Theo y tú son mis amigos. En especial tú… pequeño hurón.

Draco se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso de hurón? – dijo con una ceja alzada.

Astoria hecho la carcajada.

-Tú sabes por qué.

-Vas a pagarlo Astoria Greengrass… - dijo Draco socarronamente.

Astoria quiso echar a correr pero Draco la tomó de una de las mangas de la túnica para evitar que escapara pero la bruja trastabilló y se fue hacia atrás haciendo que Draco la atrapara en un abrazo.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Astoria.-Que buena atrapada, creí que caería estampada contra el piso.

Astoria estaba soltándose de Draco cuando una figura apareció a una corta distancia de ellos dos. Los Slytherin desviaron su atención ante dicha presencia.

- Greengrass, Malfoy. Buenas tardes. - saludó Luna con cordialidad.

Astoria y Draco la miraron sorprendidos pero fue Draco quien se tensó por completo cuando notó la mirada aguda de Hermione Granger, quien llegaba detrás de Luna.

-Buenas tardes… - contestó Astoria separándose más de Draco.

Luna sonrió. Sus ojos de un azul intenso se posaron en los de Draco. La chica apretó sus libros contra el pecho y se acercó unos pasos más.

-Supe que O'Coneill hizo de las suyas otra vez pero espero que con la última visita al hospital deje de molestarte. – dijo Luna con voz queda a Draco.

El slytherin titubeó.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Porque estás hablándome? – preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi forma de agradecerte por aquel día en Malfoy Manor. – Dijo Luna alzándose de hombros.

La mirada de consternación de Draco apenas si se podría describir. Quiso decir algo al respecto pero el movimiento de Hermione hizo que desviara su atención.

-Luna, me voy. – dijo Hermione con una expresión de hastío.

-¿No íbamos a la biblio…?

-Iré a ver a Ginny al campo de quidditch. – dijo apretando los labios en una mueca.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Luna calmadamente.

Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, su mirada fue tan fría y cargada de rabia, que hizo que él sintiera escalofríos.

-No es necesario. Te veo al rato.

La Gryffindor se disponía a dar la vuelta para irse cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en la muñeca.

Hermione sintió la mirada penetrante de Draco Malfoy. La chica casi quería desmayarse al momento en que la acercó a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Draco en voz baja.

La chica se soltó de inmediato y lo miro altiva.

-No me pasa nada Malfoy. Te dejo para que sigas con… lo tuyo. – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta presurosa, antes de que el rubio volviera a tomarla.

Draco se quedó confundido mirando como Hermione se alejaba. Luna y Astoria se habían quedado inmovilizadas pero Luna reaccionó primero.

-¿No vas a ir tras ella? – preguntó Luna con su voz cantarina.

Draco volteo a mirarla. Hizo un gesto parecido a una mueca amarga y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las mazmorras.

Astoria lo interceptó y él la miro interrogante.

-Si te vas de vuelta a las mazmorras significa que… ¿hay una oportunidad para mí? – preguntó con la voz temblándole por los nervios.

Draco la miro sorprendido. Por un momento no supo que decir pero claramente sabía la respuesta. Con pesar bajo la mirada y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Astoria al verlo apretó los labios y respiró profundo.

-Entonces no seas cobarde. Los slytherins no nos damos por vencidos. Siempre logramos lo que nos proponemos.

Draco estrujó los puños, se sentía en tensión y liado. Miró a Astoria, quien se veía claramente apenada, y con ímpetu dirigió sus pasos en dirección contraria a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Al quedarse a solas, Luna se colocó a un lado de Astoria.

-Lo que hiciste fue valiente. – dijo.

-Si hubiera visto un gesto de duda en sus ojos no lo hubiera dejado ir pero… no había nada para mí.

-¿Lo quieres?

Astoria la volteó a ver sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa.

-No es como tú piensas pero no hubiera sido desagradable si en vez de Granger hubiera sido yo la elegida.

Luna sonrió de lado. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y agregó:

-¿quieres ir a la biblioteca?

Astoria accedió con una sonrisa.

-o-o—o-

Hermione había dejado de correr. Se encontraba irritable por lo que acababa de pasar. No tenía justificación su pequeña rabieta ante todos. ¿Cómo podía explicarse el irse repentinamente?

Caminaba rumbo hacia el campo de quidditch pero no tenía ganas de ir ahí, no obstante quería estar a solas para pensar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado al pensar en Draco Malfoy.

Hacía semanas que había querido hablar con él pero cuando lo veía se acobardaba. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo después de todo lo que había dicho? Además él se veía de pronto tan frío como siempre. Ya no había esa mirada cálida que le regalaba cuando se veían.

Suspiró.

Extrañaba todo eso. Extrañaba el tono de su voz, sus miradas, sus cartas, inclusive comenzaba a fascinarle su letra y su forma de pensar.

Luna y Ginny habían hablado con ella para tratar de ayudarla a encontrarle equilibrio a la situación. Hermione no era buena cuando estas se salían de control. ¿Cómo podía explicarse que Draco Malfoy había hablado con sus padres? ¿Qué él se mostraba ante sus ojos como alguien interesante?

Tenía miedo. Era de esperarse después de todo el trayecto de vida que había llevado con Malfoy.

Tenía desconfianza de rendirse ante él y darse cuenta que las cosas entre ambos nunca iban a encajar. No con un mago que, desde que nació, ha odiado a impuros y muggles.

Sin embargo, Malfoy ya no parecía ser así. Ella de alguna manera siempre supo que él no tenía la capacidad para hacer daño, siempre se lo decía a Harry. Creía que Malfoy era listo pero lo veía más como un niño mimado y arrogante.

Hermione respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Hermione? – Se dijo así misma.- ¿Cómo pudiste pelear una guerra pero no puedes hablar con alguien para dejar las cosas claras?

-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione dio un respingo. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato para darse cuenta que ahí estaba Malfoy con aspecto enojado, lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

-No vas a huir de nuevo Granger.- dijo acercándose a ella con los puños apretados.

Hermione fue presa del pánico. Sin decir absolutamente nada aceleró los pasos hacia las gradas que quedaban más cerca.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de la chica.

- Vamos a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.- continuó el Slytherin.

Hermione estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Draco le bloqueó el paso.

-Espera Malfoy.- dijo ella retrocediendo.

-¿Esperar? – Alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué yo espere qué?

La chica no supo que decir. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que Draco la tomó de las muñecas, impidiendo que ella sacase su varita.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamó Hermione tratando de soltarse.

-No voy a hacerlo.

- Más vale que me sueltes o…

- No voy a soltarte hasta que me digas que fue lo que sucedió en el pasillo. ¿Por qué te fuiste de ese modo?

Hermione trató de mostrarse indignada pero no lo logró. Su turbación y nerviosismo casi se podían respirar. Intentó una vez más zafarse pero esta vez Draco la atrajo hacia él y la tomó de la cintura.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Hermione dejo de forcejear. Estaba petrificada por la cercanía de Draco, quien la miraba con ardor. Parecía una especie de gato jugando con su pequeño ratón.

- Si no hablas… – Dijo acercando su rostro al de Hermione.- Voy a hacerte hablar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Desvió su rostro, no podía sentir el aliento de Draco tan cerca de sus labios. Consideraba que estaba intoxicándose con su aroma, sintiéndose confundida.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tan molesta? – preguntó.

-No estoy molesta.- contestó nerviosa.- Y suéltame, no tienes que hacer esto.

-No me dejas otra opción. Cada vez que me ves huyes y ya no aguanto estar así.

La chica volteó a verlo. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban de un modo impresionante. Su contacto, su aliento y el temblor de su cuerpo pálido y delgado la tenían retenida entre sus brazos. No quería moverse, no quería que él la soltara.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que hable de algo cuando no estoy segura de nada?- dijo afligida.

Draco se sintió de pronto sorprendido. No esperaba escucharla así sin embargo siguió en silencio esperando que ella continuara.

- Hemos pasado seis años de nuestras vidas odiándonos e hiriéndonos. – Continuó ella.- Te volviste mortífago, luego me salvas la vida y empiezan a pasar todas estas cosas que nunca creí que podrían pasar. Luego hablas con mis padres y rompes con todos los paradigmas que te envuelven. Solo dime, ¿Qué explicación hay?

Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos. Poco a poco fue soltándola.

-¿Y cuál es la explicación que quieres oír? – dijo apartándose de ella. -¿No te di una aquel día en Flourish and Blott's?

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba al recordar el beso pero se mantuvo firme.

-Eso no fue una explicación. No puedes esperar que después de todo lo que ha pasado la acepte con lógica. Es como tratar de cruzar un túnel y no saber que esperar del otro lado.

Draco respiró profundo y cerró un momento los ojos para aclarar sus ideas. No podía comprender como es que Hermione insistía en eso. ¿Es que no era palpable a simple vista lo enamorado que estaba de ella? ¿Porque querer siempre encontrarle una razón a todo?

- Está bien Granger vamos a aclarar las cosas.

Hermione se relajó y accedió. Draco tomó aire para tratar de calmarse pero todo su cuerpo se había estremecido por una corriente fría.

- Quiero saber porque saliste huyendo de ese modo, hace un momento que nos vimos.

Hermione desvió su mirada.

-Mírame a los ojos. – Ordenó Draco apaciblemente.- Si vas a contestarme quiero que me mires a los ojos.

La chica, sin saber por qué, lentamente obedeció.

-¿Te molestó verme con Astoria?

Hermione se ruborizó de repente y Draco se dio cuenta de la verdad al ver como temblaba por completo.

-No tengo nada con Astoria. –dijo serio.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?- dijo cruzándose de brazos. – No me interesa saberlo.

Draco sonrió burlón.

-En serio que eres testaruda.

La chica frunció el ceño.

- Yo no soy….

Draco le puso un dedo en los labios y la calló.

-No siempre tienes la razón, ¿lo sabías? Pero estoy cansado de darle vueltas, así que vamos hablando de una vez con la verdad.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil. Draco retiró su dedo y la miró fijamente.

- Dime algo, ¿ves algo más que el Draco Malfoy que conociste en los primeros años de Hogwarts?

Hermione parpadeó en completa mudez.

- Quiero que entiendas que no soy únicamente un ex mortífago y un Malfoy.- continuó.- Tampoco soy solamente el egocéntrico y tramposo Slytherin que me he encargado de ser durante tantos años. Soy más que eso.

La voz de Draco se oía casi como un susurro.

- Eso lo sé. – Dijo Hermione tomando valor.

- Entonces… ¿Tienes miedo?

Hermione asintió.

- Yo también tengo miedo, Hermione. No solo desde ahorita sino desde hace mucho tiempo y no tienes idea de lo angustiante que ha sido.

Hermione sostuvo la respiración. La forma en que Draco había pronunciado su nombre se había oído tan natural como si nunca le hubiera llamado de otra forma y el modo de expresarse le había dejado desarmada.

- Todo esto es muy confuso, ¿Qué no lo ves? – dijo tocándose la frente con sus dedos.

Draco tomó una mano de Hermione y la colocó en su pecho.

- Vamos _bruja inteligente_, explícame que es lo que hay aquí. ¿Cuál es la parte confusa?

Hermione estaba sintiendo cada palpitar del corazón de Draco, aquello la llenó de una sensación emocionante y rara. Estaba comprendiendo lo que Draco quería decir, no era necesario decirlo con todas sus letras.

-¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte que esto es real? ¿Por qué no dejas un momento esa lógica tuya de encontrar una causa-razón a todo lo que te rodea?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada. Draco al ver su gesto fue soltándola de la mano sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzado. Ella tenía muchas dudas, más de las que a él le gustaría porque estaba peleando contra los fantasmas de un pasado oscuro.

En eso Hermione se aferró a su bufanda plata-verde de Slytherin, respiró profundamente y se concentró en hablar. Este gesto fue tan repentino que Draco no pudo reaccionar.

-¿Y qué pasa con todo lo demás?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Draco desconcertado.

- A nuestras familias, a nuestra vida fuera de Hogwarts… Si hubiera un… _nosotros_, ¿Qué va a pasar con todo eso?

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando. Draco la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente.

-¿No quieres averiguarlo?- preguntó lleno de ansiedad.

Hermione respiró profundamente. Su mente le gritaba palabras que no lograba escuchar, solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que estaba acelerado.

Esos segundos de silencio al Slytherin se le hicieron eternos… hasta que ella asintió y eso fue suficiente para que él acortara la distancia entre ambos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

En cuanto Hermione sintió los labios de Draco se dejó llevar por una ola cálida desde su pecho hasta su estómago. Cerró los ojos sintiendo cada delicioso movimiento acompasado del Slytherin en su boca. Logró rodear con sus brazos la cintura de él mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo.

Draco no podría explicar en ningún momento la felicidad que le inundó. Era tanta que hasta sentía que el corazón le dolía. Los labios de Hermione eran suyos. La sentía estremecerse y aferrarse a él como si pensara que fuera a escabullirse en cualquier instante.

Se sentía completamente rendido ante ella y no ocultó, en ningún momento, el amor que emanaba por los poros de su piel.

Hermione en cambio se seguía sintiendo extraña pero no tenía duda alguna de que se había enamorado de Draco. Tal vez lo empezó a estar desde el momento en que se vieron en la primera salida a Hogsmeade o tal vez se había sembrado la semilla cuando él la salvó de los mortífagos.

Era probable que nunca lo fuera a esclarecer pero sintiéndose así entre sus brazos, realmente no importaba.

Después de un momento, Draco sintió que Hermione bajaba el ritmo de los besos, al grado que dejo de hacerlo y sintió como ella volvía a poner sus talones en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó dándole pequeños besos cortos.

-Ya me cansé de estar de puntitas.- musitó ella.

Draco sonrió abiertamente haciendo que Hermione bajara la mirada ruborizada.

-Es que eres muy bajita.

-Es por la superficie que está a desnivel.- dijo con fingida molestia.

Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y sus labios buscaron nuevamente los de Hermione. Volvieron a entregarse a los besos cuando escucharon gritos de emoción en el campo de quidditch logrando que respingara Hermione.

-Había olvidado la práctica de quidditch…- musitó Hermione.

Draco no dijo nada. Seguía concentrado en los besos hasta que sus manos fueron deslizándose hacia su cintura para rodearla con un cálido abrazo. Se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba esto. – susurró.

Hermione sintió que se estremecía, la voz de Draco sonaba tan llena de amor que lograba emocionarla por completo.

-Aun así tengo un poco de miedo.- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Lo iremos resolviendo en el camino. No te preocupes.

Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y escuchó su palpitar. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Cuando se enteren los demás va a ser un escándalo. – dijo con voz resignada.

- Mi varita estará lista para cuando llegue el momento.

Hermione se alteró. Volteó a mirar a Draco con enfado.

- Tu varita no va a lanzar ni un hechizo contra nadie, Draco Malfoy. No busques problemas.

-Yo no los busco, ellos me encuentran. Eso es muy distinto.- dijo burlonamente.

- Que conveniente para ti.

Draco le dio a Hermione un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- No me vas a convencer de lo contrario… aunque seas una prefecta.

-Bueno… tal vez "_otra"_ prefecta te convenza de no meterte en problemas.

Draco echó a reír ante el tono de voz de resentimiento de Hermione.

- Sabía que estabas celosa cuando me viste con Astoria.

-No seas tan egocéntrico, Draco. – dijo ella intentando oírse molesta pero estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír.

El corazón de Draco se paralizó por un momento. Su nombre pronunciado por los labios de Hermione le había parecido el mejor momento de su vida. Sin poder contenerse volvió a besarla.

Hermione rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella. Draco sonrió entre besos.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo antes de la clase de encantamientos? – dijo él.

-¿Quieres que nos exhibamos por todo Hogwarts?

- Yo no quiero esconderme.- dijo besándole la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió.

-Me temo que los momentos privados se van a limitar en cuanto sepan lo nuestro. – dijo ella alzándose de hombros.

-Entonces estemos solos un momento antes de que eso pase.

Hermione se mordisqueó el labio inferior, a Draco ese gesto le pareció atractivo pero esta vez en lugar de besarla, hundió su rostro en un abrazo, aspirando el aroma del cabello de Hermione.

- Que feliz estoy…. – dijo en su oído.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Fundiéndose con Draco en ese abrazo que derretía todo su ser.

¿Qué futuro les esperaba?

Eso no lo sabían. Todavía había mucho camino por recorrer... pero al menos sería juntos.

**FIN**

-o-o—o—

**Chicas, este fue el final de mi historia ****Petreus Cordis****, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Fue una historia un poco difícil de escribir porque no me decidía que tipo de carácter quería para Draco o como él reaccionaría en los libros, en la vida real.**

**Creo que para Hermione sería muy difícil pensar en una relación con él, para ambos de hecho pero siento que Draco sería el primero en enamorarse. He leido muchos fanfics y en muchos encuentro elementos muy agradables y las historias son geniales.**

**Lamento no haber podido haber hecho una historia alterna entre Nott y Luna pero les prometo que haré un one shoot de ellos.**

**Este fanfic lo subí a wattpad, he descubierto historias maravillosas ahi. Busquenme como JainaMx. También estoy en twitter como dsanes**

**Esperaré con ansías sus reviews. **

**Tengo en mente un Epílogo, si lo quieren leer por favor escríbanme, así veo si me animo a subirlo.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte a todas mis seguidoras! Las quiero!**

**Jaina**


End file.
